New Friends New Love
by crayola.explosion
Summary: A romance fic of a new, but not new, girl in Gryffindor who befriends the trio and falls in love. Please review, I hope you enjoy it. :D Main character is an OC.
1. Already Friends, But Newly Acquainted

Author's Note: I took out the Voldemort stuff; this is a romance story so I didn't feel like leaving it in and adding in all that extra stuff. Snape is still the potions master, and I created my own defence against the dark arts teacher.  
J.K. Rowling owns everything, I am merely a fan. 3  
Not in the first chapter but later on, the point of view switches between characters. I will show that with '---.' '***' Is as usual, a switch in time.

I hope you enjoy, here is chapter one!

Already Friends, But Newly Acquainted

I dipped my spoon in the chocolate ice cream and then enjoyed the cool sensation that made its way down my throat. I know most people do their shopping for a new year at Hogwarts about a week before the train actually leaves, but I am not like most people; I procrastinate. Which I guess a lot of people do, I'm pretty sure. But I was in the fifth year and you'd think I would have learnt by now but, nope! It's the day before for me. I scooped up the last bit of ice cream and then decided to get back to my shopping.

I still need standard book of spells grade five. Well, off to Flourish and Blotts for me. I got up from my chair at Florean Fortescues and started walking there. As I passed Magical Menagerie I noticed the nicest barn owl so I bought her, I had wanted an owl. I named her Amaia. I quickly realized I should probably hurry if I don't want to miss the Hogwarts Express. I found the golden coloured store and walked inside, noticing the other people inside looking to buy their new school books to. I walked around for a while, having no luck. Then I just decided to ask the person at the counter where to find the book. I never noticed before how much Flourish and Blotts looks like a library.

I walked to the counter and asked the man where to find the book. He looked at me funny and looked as if he was about to laugh. Then I noticed the book was on a shelf right next to the counter and immediately a blush crept up my cheeks. I bought it then rushed off to avoid further embarrassment, muttering a small thank you. As I rushed out the door I ran straight into a girl with a messy, brown, bush of hair.

"Oh, Hermione! Sorry I was er, rushing to get... Umm... Okay I was avoiding embarrassment," I said stupidly. Hermione laughed.

"It's alright. I wasn't carrying anything that could be damaged too much. So have you got all your things?"

"Yes, do you?"

"Oh yes. Well it was nice seeing you, I have to go though. Goodbye."

"Yeah, it was nice seeing you too." She smiled then walked off. I decided I'd better go find my mum.

***

"Katie, WAKE UP!" My mother yells at me to much. I pushed the covers off and sat up, rubbing my eyes and stretching my arms.

"WHAT?" I yelled back in an equally annoyingly load voice.

"The train leaves in an hour and a half!" DAMN IT. I forgot.

"Sorry, I'm coming just give me a half hour!" I quickly got out of bed and rounded up my things. I walked into the small bathroom attached to my bedroom and tore off my clothes, jumping into the shower. After the quickest shower I have ever had, I jumped back out and dried my hair with one hand while tugging on underwear with the other. I got dressed in my nicest pair of dark blue jeans, and a form-fitting scoop necked red tee. Running back into the bathroom I found myself in front of the mirror. My hair was its usual long, sleek to my back dark brown shade. My eyes were startlingly green; a shade of emerald with a hint of blue. I have high cheek bones and a natural pout to my lips. I have a tiny hit of dimples, but sadly, they are not really there. I just like to pretend. Some people might think I look pretty good but I am just the usual angst-ridden teenager with self-confidence issues. Well… Not really. I never wear make-up, I feel it takes way too much time and I don't really need it. My eyelashes are naturally long and very black. Once I finished tweaking my hair to make it perfect, bangs perfectly pushed to the side, I put everything in my trunk. I dragged it down the stairs, trying with great difficulty not to bang it too loudly or else I'd really get it. Once I walked into the kitchen I found mum standing at the counter, a plate in front of her with bacon, eggs, and toast. "Sorry again," I said before I began to devour my breakfast.

"It's alright, but hurry up and eat! We have to get going to the train station." I nodded, unable to speak because of my full mouth. Once I finished I grabbed my jacket and walked out to the car. My mum had already put my trunk in the back seat. Then, after a so-far-so-stressful morning, it was off to the train station. Once we got there my mum hugged me goodbye and left right away, she always hated lingering at the station. I went through the wall onto the platform and went to board the train. I walked down the hall looking to find somewhere to sit. Everywhere was full. Then after the terrifically dull search, I found one that had a familiar face _and_ a free spot. I opened the door a little and poked my head in and said

"Hermione, you don't mind if I sit with you do you? Everywhere else is full." She looked at her friends who I already knew were Ron Weasley, and Harry Potter. They both nodded.

"Of course you can." She smiled and helped me put my trunk in the storage compartment. I sat next to Harry; Ron and Hermione were on the other side, Hermione across from me.

"Thanks a lot," I smiled at her and received one back. Then she looked from me to Ron, then me, then to Harry.

"Oh right! Harry, Ron, this is Katie." I thought this was rather funny because we had all been at school together in the same classes for four years, and didn't know each other that well.

"Hi guys," I said repressing a laugh. Harry laughed and said

"Hermione we know each other. Same school, remember?"

"Oh yeah, I knew that I just… thought I'd be nice and introduce you formally." She grinned, obviously not affected by the fact that Harry had corrected her on something.

"Katie, how was your summer?" Harry asked me, his eyes turning to mine.

"It was good actually, I didn't do much." He smiled and gave almost the same response, but his summer was more boring.

"Ron you've been unusually quiet." Hermione said, with a small frown.

"No I haven't, Hermione." Ron protested immediately. He was so defensive I couldn't help myself and let out a small, uncharacteristic giggle. He looked at me, ears red, and smiled sheepishly. I blushed and looked back at Hermione, shaking it off. She was busy with Ron still though.

"You haven't said one word" she kept on.

"Yes I have, you just weren't listening." This time I managed to suppress my giggle by covering my mouth with my sleeve. Harry noticed, raised an eyebrow, and then he laughed. Hermione turned to look at us.

"What are you two on about?" She asked impatiently.

"Oh, nothing Hermione, really. Katie I noticed you had an owl. You never had one before did you?" Harry asked me, apparently trying to change the topic.

"I bought her on my way to Flourish and Blotts. Her name is Amaia." I explained. Harry smiled and Hermione spoke again, on a completely different topic herself.

"So who do you think the new defense against the dark arts teacher is?" Hermione asked, visibly concerned about this topic.

"I'm guessing someone not completely normal like the others," answered Ron.

"And why weren't they normal?"

"They obviously aren't normal if they couldn't keep a steady job."

"I suppose, but still they're not going to hire a mermaid."

"You never know with Dumbledore as headmaster," Harry chimed in. I smiled then the trolley lady came by. We each bought something. Harry more then anyone else, mainly because of the enormous amount of gold his parents left behind.

"I love chocolate cauldrons!" I announced, eating the last one I had bought.

"Me to" said Ron.

"You two seem to have a lot in common. Except I think Katie might actually be _more_ clumsy than you, Ron." Harry commented. Ron laughed as I opened my mouth to defend myself, but Harry cut in. "You look a lot different Katie. Than last year I mean, I think you got taller." He said.

"Why, thank you!" I replied, my smile broadening.

"You're still short." Ron laughed. I turned on him.

"You think so huh?" I asked, rolling up my sleeves with a mock glare. Harry and Hermione laughed as Ron backed away slightly. We heard a whistle and the train stopped.

"Well, we're here!" Hermione beamed. That went by fast. Guess the old saying 'time flies when you're having fun' holds true. We got off the train and then started walking towards the school. The first years were on their way across the lake with Hagrid like they do every year. We got to the castle and then saw Peeves bugging some sixth year Slytherins. We decided to shrug it off and kept walking. When we got to the great hall almost everyone was sitting down. We sat at the Gryffindor table in the same order as on the train. I had Ron's little sister Ginny next to me on the other side. She was always nice to me, we talked a lot.

"Hi Ginny!" I said, a cheery smile on my face.

"Hi Katie! How was your summer?"

"Absolutely fantastic, and how was yours?"

"You know same old summer, except I went to the Quidditch World cup this year."

"Did you really? I heard it was incredible this year."

"It was," Ron had joined our conversation. I looked across the table and smiled at him. Harry and Hermione were having a conversation about Quidditch this year with Angelina Johnson of the Gryffindor Quidditch team. Then Dumbledore stood up and everyone fell silent. The sorting of the first years came, then Dumbledore made all his announcements including the usual cautions. Then came the feast, the best part of the day. The feast was always something to look forward to. When we finished eating we started making our way to the common room. We found out the new password, balderdash, from a prefect. When we got there nearly everyone went straight to bed. It was us four and Seamus and Neville left in the common room.

"So how's your grandmother doing Neville?" I asked him.

"She's great,'' he replied.

"That's good."

"Didn't anyone else notice the new defense against the dark arts teacher?" Hermione asked.

"Hermione, only you notice that stuff," Ron replied. I laughed. Hermione looked at me.

"What? It was funny," I said. Ron grinned at me and spoke to Hermione, eyes still on me. I felt my cheeks become hot.

"Yeah Hermione, lay off." I turned at the sound of someone rising from their chair, Seamus was the one getting up.

"Well I'm tired." Seamus yawned, stretching his arms out.

"Me to" Neville said. They moseyed off to the boy's dormitory.

"I think I might turn in myself." I said. I smiled at everyone, my eyes lingering on Ron for a moment before I gave a small wave, and made my way up the winding stairs to the girl's dormitory. I changed into my flannel pajama bottoms, with a tank top. I yawned as my head hit the pillow and it didn't take long until I fell asleep.

END chapter.

Author's Note: Alright, that was chapter one, I hope you enjoyed it. Please review! :3


	2. Noticeable Secrets Revealed

Author's Note: I took out the Voldemort stuff; this is a romance story so I didn't feel like leaving it in and adding in all that extra stuff. Snape is still the potions master, and I created my own defence against the dark arts teacher.  
J.K. Rowling owns everything, I am merely a fan.

There are time skips in this chapter and all the rest following this one. They are signified with '---[Character's name]---.' Hopefully that doesn't make it confusing. :3 *** Is a change in time.  
Please enjoy chapter two!

Noticeable Secrets Revealed

--- Harry ---

"So you guys like Katie?" Hermione asked, a slight slyness on her face. Ron was busy staring at the staircase to the girl's dormitories.

"Hermione we've been over this, we already knew her," I answered, yawning and leaning back on the sofa. "And yes, she's real nice."

"I think so to… Ron?" Ron shook his head then looked at Hermione.

"Oh ... Yeah…. She's really nice…"

"What's up with you?" I asked Ron, raising both my eyebrows.

"Isn't it obvious?" Hermione said. I had no idea what she was talking about.

"… No?" I said quietly.

"He fancies Katie." Hermione stated, as if it were common knowledge. Ron still had a dreamy look on his face and said nothing.

"What? No he doesn't, right Ron?" I said. As if.

"What? Oh…I don't know." Ron answered.

"You do like her?!" I asked a little taken aback. It was weird hearing your best bud admit to fancying someone.

"Well, yeah… No… Maybe" Ron said quietly, his eyes turning up to mine slowly.

"See? I told you." Hermione said in that same know-it-all way.

"How did you figure it out Hermione?" Ron said.

"Well it's not that hard to tell when your staring at her the entire train ride and then you smile at her _all_ the time with this stupid, dreamy look on your face and then you defend her for no reason."

"I-I didn't know it was that obvious." He remarked, his mouth agape. Apparently, he forgot to close it after he finished his sentence.

"Well you never know she might like you to. She was staring at you all throughout Professor Dumbledore's announcements." Hermione stated with a smug look.

"Really? You think so?" Ron asked, much more alert now, he even sat up straighter.

"I wouldn't doubt it." Hermione kept that serious face on and Ron went back to having that stupid dreamy look on his face.

"I feel really stupid right now," I said finally.

"Why?" Hermione asked, furrowing her brows.

"Because I didn't notice any of that stuff." I said shaking my head. Hermione laughed and then stood up.

"Well I'm going to bed. You two should as well. We've got our first day of classes tomorrow. Good night," and she walked off to bed. Ron and I went to our dormitory to sleep.

***  
--- Katie ---

I woke up the next morning feeling extremely hungry. Every time my stomach grumbled it just increased to spite me. So I got up out of bed and got all ready and went to wake up Hermione. She was lying flat on her back with her hands folded nicely over her stomach. Suddenly I felt like I was at an open casket funeral. I plugged her nose and she awoke, looking like a startled dear that just got shot at.

"What was that for?!"

"Just thought you might like breakfast this morning." I smirked.

"Oh, sorry, I'm just really tired." She yawned.

"How late were you up last night anyway?" I asked her, pulling her sheets off to encourage her to get out of bed.

"A little too late I think." This was where my curious side started taking control.

"What could you guys have possibly been talking about for that long?"

"Nothing" She smiled smugly then she changed into her robes. I decided to shrug it off when my stomach grumbled, yet again.

"Let's head down to breakfast. I'm starving."

"Good idea." She nodded and we walked down the spiral staircase and when we got to the common room we noticed Harry and Ron were already awake and sitting on the gold and crimson sofas.

"Ready to eat?" I asked them, glancing between the two.

"More then ready" Ron replied. He walked up to me and I couldn't help but grin. I didn't even notice that Harry and Hermione weren't right behind us.

"Wow thanks you guys." Harry said sarcastically.

--- Harry ---  
"Oh well. We might as well just let them talk" Hermione said calmly. But instead, we headed after Ron and Katie.

--- Katie ---

"So how did you and Harry get up so early? I heard you guys were up pretty late last night." I asked him. Maybe he'd answer my questions.

"I don't really know. I got up first and then I woke Harry up." Ron replied, avoiding my glance.

"So what were you guys talking about anyways?"

"Er… Nothing." I put on my best sad puppy dog face.

"Come on, tell me!" I pleaded, tugging on the sleeve of his robes.

"I'm not going to tell you." He said, finally looking me in the eyes.

"Ok fine." I gave up and sighed, letting go of his robes. He just smiled at me.

"Let's hurry before all the good food is gone"

"Is that even possible?"

"Actually, I don't know." He smiled and I took his arm and then we walked off towards the Great Hall.

--- Hermione ---

"Well look at that, arm in arm. See I was right," I said.

"What were you right about?" Harry asked confused.

"About Katie liking Ron," I stated.

"Hermione, do you have to rub everything in? And you might be wrong." Harry answered. I looked at him and just laughed.

"Oh Harry, he confessed last night!" We caught up with Ron and Katie and I ended our conversation there.

--- Katie ---

"You guys walk to fast." Harry said, moving to the other side of me, Hermione on the other side of Ron.

"Well, we're hungry!" I replied. We reached the great hall and sat down at the Gryffindor house table. I grabbed toast, hash browns, and bacon. Ron grabbed the same thing. Harry and Hermione did to but they both had eggs. Ron finished first and turned to Hermione.

"So what's our first class?" He asked.

"Didn't you pick up a timetable?" Hermione asked back.

"Yes, but I'm not going to carry it around with me all the time." He sounded so serious, I had to laugh.

"You're hopeless. Our first class is Charms, and then we have Defence against the Dark Arts." Hermione said, glancing at her own timetable.

"My two favourite classes," I said happily.

"Same" Ron said. I smiled at him and he smiled back. I blushed and nearly set my elbow on my plate. Ron just turned red himself and then moved my plate for me. When we all finished eating we headed for the second floor.

"Who do we have Charms with this year?" Harry asked.

"Ravenclaw." Hermione replied.

"At least it's not Slytherin" Harry said.

"Yeah, I'd hate to be stuck with Malfoy" said Ron with a tone of disgust. We reached the classroom and walked in and took our seats. Ron and I shared a table and Harry and Hermione were at the table behind us.

"Now, now class calm down. Today we are going to learn the Accio charm. Can anyone tell me what type of charm that is?" Professor Flitwick squeaked. Hermione's arm shot straight up as it usually did. "Yes Hermione?"

"The Accio charm is a summoning charm."

"10 points for Gryffindor, good work Miss Granger." I turned around and grinned at Hermione. She smiled back. "Now to use the Accio charm, simply say 'Accio –' then the object you would like to summon, for example, _Accio book_." He pointed his wand at the book and it shot at him. He caught it and everyone clapped politely. "Now everyone start practicing it on the pillow that lies ahead of you on your table." I picked up my wand and said,

"_Accio pillow_" It flew at me. I caught it at the last second but it pounded me in the chest. I looked over at Ron, rubbing a hand over my chest as his pillow smacked him straight in the face. I laughed at him and went to straighten his hair out. It was extremely messy after being hit by a pillow. He went to do the same thing and he accidentally touched my hand. It was like one of those cheesy romantic movie scenes, but my heart started beating really fast. I looked at him. His face was completely red.

"Oh, sorry!" He said as hastily pulled back his hand.

"No problem" I answered quietly and wishing he would keep his hand there. I pulled my arm back and bit my lip as he straightened his hair. He was still red but he smiled at m and I returned it. We proceeded to continue practicing on the pillows.

END chapter.

Author's Note: There you go, more coming! Please review. :3


	3. Emotions Let Loose

Author's Note: I took out the Voldemort stuff; this is a romance story so I didn't feel like leaving it in and adding in all that extra stuff. Snape is still the potions master, and I created my own defence against the dark arts teacher.  
J.K. Rowling owns everything, I am merely a fan.

There are time skips in this chapter and all the rest following this one. They are signified with '---[Character's name]---.' Hopefully that doesn't make it confusing. :3 *** Is a change in time.  
Please enjoy chapter three!

Emotions Let Loose

After class we went to Defence against the Dark arts with the Hufflepuffs. We were introduced to our new teacher, Professor Dedriana. She was an auror and a very intimidating woman at first sight. She has piercing dark blue eyes and jet black short hair. She stood at six feet and when the class walked in it was dead silence. Turns out though, she isn't all that scary. She says she is thankful she looks so intimidating because it makes the students behave. She has a quick temper but her classes are fun. Just don't disobey her. We learnt about defending ourselves against certain spells, specifically stupify. After class, Hermione stayed and introduced herself to the new teacher which was to say the least, expected. Harry decided to hang around and wait for her. Ron and I left for lunch though. We ate very quickly and since we had lots of free time, decided to go charm gnomes by the lake. We had just reached the main hall when,

"Ron! Where have you been?"

"Been hiding from us have you?" I turned to see two identical red-headed guys walking towards us. I grinned.

"Katie these are my brothers-" Ron started.

"Fred and George," I finished. Ron looked at me a bit dumbfounded.

"How did you know their names?"

"Who doesn't?" I laughed.

"The girl's got it right" George said, winking at me.

"Pleasure to make your acquaintance Katie" Fred said, bending down and kissing my hand. Ron's ears went red and he looked down at the floor, shoving his hands in his pockets. "Jealous Ron?"

"Shut up Fred" Ron snapped. I giggled.

"Well we better be off class is about to start." George said.

"Bye" they said in unison.

"Bye" I said back, waving and grinning.

"Well there goes our chance of charming gnomes." Ron said glumly.

"Oh well, come on let's go find Harry and Hermione!" I said, grabbing his forearm. I took off at a run towards the great hall ten meters away.

"Wow that was exhausting," Ron joked. I glared at him,

"shut it."

"Katie! Ron! There you are! We've been looking for you!" Hermione called, jogging up to us with Harry following behind, walking.

"No we haven't" Harry said when they got to us. We all laughed except Hermione who was now looking quite annoyed.

"Well _I_ have. Come on we have to get to Care of Magical Creatures, it's a double period." Hermione said.

"Then the end of the day. I look forward to it." Ron said dreamily. Harry and I smiled while Hermione just scowled at Ron. We walked outside and down the path towards Hagrid's Hut. I glanced up to see the perfect amount of clouds shading the grounds from the sun.

"It's such a nice day today." I said happily. Ron smiled at me and nodded in agreement.

"Yeah, it is." When we got there Hagrid was standing outside his hut, hands on his hips and a smile on his face. We all gathered around. We realized that we had Care of Magical Creatures with the Slytherins again this year.

"Welcome back to Hogwarts!" Hagrid said cheerfully. "I have a great surprise for you today." He walked off to behind his hut. Everyone looked around somewhat frightened at Hagrid's announcement. Hagrid's idea of a surprise was more so a very dangerous and life threatening creature. But then I looked up and saw a unicorn standing with Hagrid. "Step up now, on'ly girls though, Unicorn's prefer a woman's touch." I was so happy I was a girl. I stepped forward and pet it on the mane. It was extremely soft and silky. But then I backed away because I noticed Harry and Ron were looking disappointed at not being able to pet the unicorn. I walked over to them.

"It's not as nice as it looks guys" I said comfortingly and lying through my teeth. They just shook their heads at me and smiled. Hagrid came back with a Unicorn foul now.

"The boys can pet this one. It's a baby see, and doesn't mind boys as much," he grinned. All the guys crowded around the lovely gold foul. Ron and Harry came back looking a lot happier than before. Hagrid let everyone do whatever they wanted till the end of the day. Which for the most part, was just people petting and talking animatedly about the Unicorns. Ron, Harry, Hermione, and I all went for a walk to the lake. It was nice being friends with students who are friends with the teacher. We charmed some gnomes then Harry and Hermione went back to see the unicorns again. Ron and I laid back on the green grass and just relaxed in a secluded little spot we had found.

"I love staring at the clouds" I whispered.

"Yeah" Ron agreed. He turned his head to face me and smiled. I smiled back. He propped himself onto his arm, fully facing me now.

"Today has been pretty great," I said quietly.

"It has" he replied. I smiled up at him, my heart racing, and then he kissed me. Right there. On the grass. In the grounds. My heart raced even faster as I kissed him back. He wrapped his arm around my waist as he continued. I didn't even care that we'd just started hanging out. I put my arms around his neck and pulled him even closer when-

"No way!" We jumped and let go of our embrace and turned to see Harry standing there looking dumbstruck.

"Uhh…" Ron muttered. I forced a really fake looking smile.

"Er, hi Harry!" I said with much added fake enthusiasm.

"You two were just snogging each other!" He half-shouted, still with a look of complete shock on his face.

"Er, yeah" I finally admitted. Ron was really red by now and I'm sure I wasn't far off.

"I can't believe it!" Harry said.

END chapter.

Author's Note: There you go, more coming! Please review. :3


	4. The Questions Asked

Author's Note: I took out the Voldemort stuff; this is a romance story so I didn't feel like leaving it in and adding in all that extra stuff. Snape is still the potions master, and I created my own defence against the dark arts teacher.  
J.K. Rowling owns everything, I am merely a fan.

There are time skips in this chapter and all the rest following this one. They are signified with '---[Character's name]---.' Hopefully that doesn't make it confusing. :3 *** Is a change in time.  
Please enjoy chapter four!

The Questions Asked

"Wait-what?" Ron asked, now looking confused, rather than embarrassed. There was still a trace of pink on his cheeks though.

"Hermione was right! She knew you guys fancied each other."

"Oh!" I said loudly, clapping a hand down on the grass. Ron and I laughed uncomfortably.

"How come you never told me?" Harry asked. I began to watch the two.

"I did, last night!" Ron replied. He seemed to have to add the extra volume in his voice to be heard next to Harry.

"So that's what you guys were talking about!" I said my voice louder than I expected it to be.

"Yeah, er, that's why I never told you." Ron said, trying on a smile.

"I wish you had" I smiled. Then I pulled him in for another long kiss. This was interrupted by Hermione now appearing next to Harry. She on the other hand, didn't look shocked at all. She was positively beaming.

"Hi, you guys" She said calmly. I looked at Ron then to Harry, confused. She had a smug expression on her face.

"Ok you can stop it now; we all know you were right." Harry said at last.

"That's silly, I'm just happy." I smiled and looked at her. Then I realized that Ron and I still had our arms around each other and I went red and looked away. "Come on supper is almost ready," she announced.

"Yeah just give me a minute, hey?" Ron said, with a slight nod towards me. Harry and Hermione smirked and walked off.

--- Harry ---

"I told you so," Hermione said smugly.

"Yeah, yeah" I said, rolling my eyes. Was she always right?

--- Katie ---

"Well that wasn't embarrassing at all." I said sarcastically. Ron laughed and looked down at me.

"To bad Harry walked in." Ron said, frowning.

"Yeah..." I said staring into his eyes.

"Katie?" I was still half in my trance when I answered him.

"Yes?"

"Will you go out with me?" My eyes immediately went wide and I snapped back into full consciousness. He's already asking me out?! How many sentences have I even said to him? Oh but… He's so great and…

--- Ron ---

Ok I'm an idiot. She's going to say no. It just slipped though.

--- Katie ---

"Of course I will!" I said ecstatically. He grinned like and idiot pulled me close and kissed me. I kissed him back and he wrapped both his arms around the small of my back, rolling and pulled me on top. I could definitely get used to this.

--- Ron ---

Never mind.

--- Katie ---

I didn't want to stop kissing him but I had to. I pulled away, "we'd better get to the great hall."

"Yeah…" He said a bit crestfallen. I let go of his neck and got up. I grabbed his arm and pulled him up. He grabbed my hand and I laced my fingers through his. Then we started walking towards the castle.

"Did you realize it was getting dark?" I asked, glancing up at the sky again.

"No" he replied as I laughed. Then we got to the castle. We walked through the doors of the great hall and a few people turned their heads to look at us. Among them were Harry and Hermione. Most of them just went back to their dinner but those two kept watching us.

--- Hermione ---

Awe, they're so happy! I did well. I grinned and grabbed Harry by the arm. Then I ran over to Ron and Katie. They were almost at the table though so it wasn't much of a run.

"Any news?" I asked them.

"How did you know?" Ron asked.

--- Katie ---

I smiled and said,

"Ron and I are going out" Hermione smiled wide and hugged us each. Harry just grinned and I gave him a hug.

"Congrats" He said, smiling down at me.

"Thank you," I smiled back.

"Can we eat now?" Ron asked, rubbing a hand over his stomach. We all laughed and walked over to our spots and sat down. We told Ginny and she grinned and hit Ron on the arm. "Ouch!"

"You hurt her and I'll hurt you," She said threateningly. She may be small, but she can be scary.

"I'm your brother!"

"I don't care." Ginny snapped back. Everyone laughed. We ate super and talked for a long time before heading back to the common room. We had no homework so we decided to play chess. I had no idea how to play so Ron taught me while he and Harry played. Ron was very good at Wizard's chess, I was impressed. Hermione was sitting on an armchair by the fire, leaning over a book.

"Well I just don't get it at all" I said, finally giving up and clapping my hands together. "But I love how they hit each other." Ron smiled and I sat down on his lap sideways. I kissed him lightly on the lips. "You're a good teacher though." I said, standing up. Ron grinned, his ears red.

"You don't even know how to play the game. How can he possibly be a good teacher?" Harry said, smirking a little.

"I am sitting right here!" Ron said. I laughed,

"He just is." I said softly and I placed a finger on his lips then moved it down to his shoulder. Then he pulled me down and kissed my cheek. I smiled.

"Do you have to do kiss each other while I'm right here?" Harry asked.

"Sorry Harry" I said. Then I got up and pulled Ron up. Then I grabbed his hand and walked over to the sofa.

"You're not right there anymore" I said with a playful smirk. Then I sat down on the sofa and pulled Ron down next to me. I kissed him and he pressed his lips back with more force. Hermione didn't even notice we moved at all. Ron wrapped his arms around me and continued to kiss me passionately. I smiled into the kiss and couldn't help but let out a giggle.

"Well I'm off to bed. Goodnight everyone," Hermione declared, closing her book and getting up and walking off to our dormitory.

"Night Hermione," I called. Ron didn't seem to care, he was focused.

"Yeah, same here. I'm tired and I don't feel like staying up only to watch you to go at it." Harry said.

"G'night Harry" I said, laughing a little.

"Night" he said back then walked upstairs. I turned back to Ron again.

"I'm getting tired too. I'm going to go to bed," I said stifling a yawn. Ron looked disappointed but agreed. I gave him a swift kiss on the cheek, then walked up the stairs, got into my pyjamas and fell asleep. I pulled my pillow close, I was in a very cuddly mood.

END chapter.

Author's Note: There you go, more coming! Please review. :3


	5. Embarrassing Moments

Author's Note: I took out the Voldemort stuff; this is a romance story so I didn't feel like leaving it in and adding in all that extra stuff. Snape is still the potions master, and I created my own defence against the dark arts teacher.  
J.K. Rowling owns everything, I am merely a fan.

There are time skips in this chapter and all the rest following this one. They are signified with '---[Character's name]---.' Hopefully that doesn't make it confusing. :3 *** Is a change in time.  
Please enjoy chapter five!

Embarrassing Moments

I woke up the next morning feeling more tired then usual. So I just laid there and day dreamed about me and Ron. Then I got hit in the face by a pillow and looked up to see Hermione standing there laughing and pointing at me.

"Why did you throw a pillow at me?" I asked groaning and sitting up, rubbing my eyes.

"You had a stupid expression on your face, I was helping you. Besides you need some of that fresh Wednesday air!" She grinned and I threw it back. I had terrible aim though and it nailed Crookshanks. He hissed and clawed the pillow. I laughed extremely hard at this as feathers flew all about. Hermione pulled out her wand.

"_Reparo_" She said. The pillow went back together and was complete again. "So how was last night?" Hermione asked, picking up the pillow and hiding it behind her back.

"Good" I said smiling while my eyes wandered to Crookshanks leaping in the air behind Hermione and trying to claw at the pillow. I stared at the cat with my mouth wide open and a look of 'what the hell?' on my face. "Hermione, I can't decide if I love or hate your cat."

"Oh shut it." She tossed the pillow onto her bed and Crookshanks just ran down the stairs. Then we got ready and dressed and headed downstairs. When we entered the common room Harry and Ron weren't there. I walked up to Seamus and Dean.

"Where are Ron and Harry?" I asked.

"When I left Ron was trying to sleep while Harry was tickling his feet with a feather" Seamus replied. I laughed then decided I was going to go wake Ron up myself.

"You don't care if I go up there do you?" I pointed towards the dormitories and Dean just smiled.

"Not at all it's only Harry and Ron." Hermione started to study her timetable as I ran up the stairs. It took a while to find their dormitory but I figured out that it was the same place ours is, stupid me. I opened the doors only to see Harry standing there in his boxers.

"Oh my goodness! I'm sorry Harry!" I quickly turned around. Harry laughed,

"Katie it's alright, I don't care." I hesitantly turned around and then took a couple more steps into the room. My eyes couldn't help but wander over to him pulling on his shirt. Then he turned his head and noticed me staring at him. I went pink and looked down. "Uhh sorry again" I muttered. Harry grinned.

"No problem." I just smiled weakly and then turned and looked at Ron snoring away in his bed. I laughed and ran and jumped on him.

"What the-Katie what are you doing?" He asked, completely startled. I laughed and then gave him a great big squeeze of a hug.

"Just in case anyone cares we do have a free block this morning." Harry said.

"Wonderful! Hermione woke me up I could use some more sleep," I said looking up. Ron made an agreeing sort of noise and tried to get back to sleep. I think I was making him unable to breathe. I took off my robes leaving me in the skirt and shirt and crawled under the covers. Ron wrapped his arms around me; he was very warm which I thought was good because it's always cold inside Hogwarts. Harry left the room once he finished getting dressed. Ron suddenly was wide awake and he pressed his lips to mine. I was caught a little off-guard at the sudden movement but then I went along with it. After I pulled away and rested my head against his chest. We had a long and relaxing nap. Well at least he did, I was pretty awake the whole time. I decided to pinch his side, hoping to wake him up. His eyes flickered open and he looked at me and smiled. He moved on top of me and started to kiss my neck. This was when Seamus and Neville entered the room. I opened my eyes and saw them standing in the door way both of their mouths open.

I made a little cough so Ron would stop. He did. He looked up and was so shocked he fell off the bed. I laughed really hard but then I felt sorry for him and jumped off the bed and sat next to him.

"Oh my goodness, are you ok?" I asked worried.

"I think so" he grunted getting up. I gave him a sympathetic look then looked up and noticed Neville had left and Seamus was starring at my chest with a funny look on his face. I looked down; he couldn't actually be staring that openly just at my breasts. I mean they were fairly sized but still, right out in the open? I soon realized that my top button was undone and my tie was really loose. "Shh, you saw nothing" I said pointing at him and laughing a little. I fixed the problem.

"Uhh Hermione sent me up to tell you guys that second block is about to start." Seamus said.

"Thanks tell her we'll be right down" I said and he nodded and left the room. I turned back to Ron who was now almost fully dressed.

"You might want to put the rest of your robes on" He said, trying to hide a grin.

"Yeah" I laughed and then pulled my heavy black robes on. We walked down the staircase and found Harry and Hermione waiting for us.

"You guys are going to be permanently stuck on each other soon" Harry said. Ron and I laughed and headed to the transfiguration classroom on the first floor with the other two. When we entered the grand staircase I said

"We missed breakfast. I just realized that." I frowned.

"That's why I feel so hungry" Ron said.

"Well if you guys didn't waste your time up in our corridor snogging each other." Harry pointed out.

"Why is Malfoy standing outside the classroom?" Hermione asked. Everyone's eyes turned to him.

"Oh great fun this should be." Ron said sarcastically, rolling his eyes. I looked at him and just glared. I don't know what it is but something just doesn't feel normal when I look at that guy.

"Well if it isn't Harry Potter and his group of little followers." Came Malfoy's taunting voice.

"What? His group of followers, that's funny coming from you the guy who has Crabbe and Goyle as your little henchmen to do all your bidding for you! You can't even go to the bathroom with out them by your side taking you through every step" I snapped at him. Everyone looked shocked and just stared at me. Malfoy said nothing but had his mouth hanging wide open. He made a tutting sort of noise and stalked inside the classroom. Harry turned to me and said,

"That was the best thing I've ever heard anyone say to Malfoy. Where did it come from?"

"I don't like how he is to you. I have noticed it before too. He may be gorgeous, but that gives him no right to act like a complete prat to everyone else" I stated. Hermione nodded.

"Did you just say Malfoy was gorgeous?" Ron asked, getting angry.

"Not nearly as gorgeous as you though" I recovered to Ron. I kissed him and he completely forgot what I said and smiled.

"I agree with you he is a prat" Hermione said. "I punched him last year. I couldn't stand the little rat."

"Really? That must've felt good" We started walking towards the classroom.

"So what's Malfoy said to you?" Ron asked.

"Oh he's never insulted me before actually" I guess everyone figured he'd been rude to me before as well. We all laughed and when we got inside the classroom we all found our seats; Harry and I at one table, and Ron and Hermione at the table in front of us. Malfoy glared at Harry, then he looked at me. I looked away but I could feel his eyes on my back. Mrs. McGonagall started speaking,

"Class today we will be leaning the Avifors spell. It's a spell that is used to turn objects into birds. For example" She pointed her wand at a book on her desk. "_Avifors_" she said and the book turned into a large raven. Everyone clapped. "Now class practice on the cups I have laid before you" She directed with a wave of her hand. Everyone started casting away.

--- Harry ---

I hate Malfoy. That was wicked how Katie insulted him though, nicely done.

"Harry? What are you thinking about?" Hermione asked, she had turned around to see us cast the spell and noticed his little daze.

"Oh nothing, that was cool with the bird. I see you've mastered it already." I replied, noticing the raven perched on her desk. Ron on the other hand was struggling, his cup just shook a little bit and nothing happened.

"It's quite simple actually" She said. I laughed. Only Hermione would call a spell 'quite simple.'

"_Avifors_" I said and my cup turned into a raven… with a handle. Ok that's not right.

--- Katie ---

I was about to try and cast the spell on my cup when I looked over and noticed Harry's attempt.

"I don't think raven's are supposed to have handles Harry" I burst out laughing.

"Hey at least I'm trying. I don't even think you've cast the spell yet" he snapped back at me, defensively.

"Oh yeah?" I grinned "_Avifors_" I said. My cup stayed the same for a moment and then grew a beak. Now it was Harry's turn to burst out laughing. "Ok I'm not so confident anymore" I said. I tried again, biting my lip and concentrating. This time it was a cup with a beak _and_ feathers. Harry continued laughing. "You think this is funny, don't you?" I asked him, putting on a fake hurt look.

"It's not funny…it's hilarious." I hit him in the arm. "Hey, that hurt!"

"Oh stop whining" I stuck my tongue out at him and he grinned.

--- Harry ---

I plucked a feather off Katie's cup and stuck it in her ear.

"Ah what are you doing?" She giggled and poked me in the stomach with her deformed cup.

"Ouch I think it tried to bite me!"

"Do cups with beaks bite?"

"Don't forget feathers!" We laughed and then Mrs. McGonagall said

"Class dismissed" as the bell rang. We got up and started walking to the Great Hall for lunch.

--- Katie ---

"Did you two do any work that entire class?" Hermione asked.

"Yeah, we did well" I said, proudly.

"Katie there's a feather in your collar" Ron said plucking it out and tossing it onto the floor which received a scowl from Hermione who quickly picked it up.

"Thank you Ron" I said smiling up at him. He put his arm around me.

"Your welcome, and I'm starving let's go eat!"

"I would love that." We walked to the great hall in our group of four and then sat down and ate. Once we finished I consulted my schedule, but Hermione beat me to it. She was already up and reading and declaring that out next class was history of magic, a double dose.

END chapter.

Author's Note: There you go, more coming! Please review. :3


	6. Confrontations With Enemies

Author's Note: I took out the Voldemort stuff; this is a romance story so I didn't feel like leaving it in and adding in all that extra stuff. Snape is still the potions master, and I created my own defence against the dark arts teacher.  
J.K. Rowling owns everything, I am merely a fan.

There are time skips in this chapter and all the rest following this one. They are signified with '---[Character's name]---.' Hopefully that doesn't make it confusing. :3 *** Is a change in time.  
Please enjoy chapter six!

Confrontations With Enemies

"You know what I love about History of Magic?" Hermione asked us all, smiling brightly. Harry, Ron, and I looked at each other thinking she was absolutely mental.

"What can you possibly like about History of Magic?" Ron asked her. She scowled at him but soon a smile replaced that scowl.

"I love how it's one of those subjects you have to be entirely focused on, and in the end it is all so exciting to learn about," she replied dazedly. At this, Ron, Harry, and I burst out laughing. She glared at us all. Once Harry got control of himself he said,

"You can't be serious."

"Yes I am" She replied. We burst out laughing yet again. "You guys are so immature" She said. Then she stalked off. I ran up to her.

"Hermione we're sorry. But you know our brains aren't as intelligent as yours so we don't think things that you find are fun, are fun" I said politely. She smiled at me and I knew I'd succeeded.

"You're right. I am smarter then you guys." She walked ahead to class. I stood there with my mouth wide open and waited for Ron and Harry to catch up. Never mind then.

"So what'd she say?" Harry asked.

"… She said she's smarter then us…" I was the first one to crack laughing soon followed by the other two. We made out way to the fourth floor but when we got there Hermione was already seated. I sat next to Ron and made Harry sit by Hermione. His argument not to, was that she'll be making him pay attention the entire time.

"Class open A History of Magic by Bathilda Bagshot and read chapters one through four." Professor Binns yawned. Hermione eagerly opened her book and began to read. Me and Ron both noticed this and rolled our eyes. I opened my book and set a piece of parchment on it, making an attempt to look like I'm working. It's not like Professor Binns really paid attention to the class anyways. I took out my quill and wrote to Ron:

_I am so tired right now._  
_**I know this class is so boring.**_  
_Yeah. Hermione seems to find it amusing though._  
_**Yeah but we all know Hermione.**_  
I laughed at this then continued:  
_Yeah. I'm not even going to read it._  
_**Me neither. I'll just copy off Hermione. **__****_  
_Ha good luck with that_  
_**Want to go for a walk in the grounds after class is over?**_  
_Of course!_

I pretended to read for a while but I was really sleeping. Then I awoke to the sound of the bell signifying class was over. Apparently I wasn't the only one who fell asleep. I nudged Ron and he woke up snorting. I giggled.

"Huh, what?" Ron said quickly, sitting up.

"Class is over, let's go" I said getting up. I grabbed Ron's arm and pulled him up. He took my arm and we headed outside. We walked out of the class room and down the grand staircase but got stopped by Ginny in the Entrance Hall.

"Ron! Katie! Wait up!" She called. She ran up to us looking like a black and red blur, and I turned to look around her to see a crestfallen Dean. He'd obviously thought it would take more than us to pull Ginny's attention away from him. Out of breath she panted, "Malfoy just went outside. Sure you still want to go? He might hassle you."

"Yeah, thanks for warning us," I said back.

"Ok. Just thought I'd tell you. Oh and the first Quidditch match is next Friday."

"Oh right I forgot thanks Gin" Ron said.

"No problem, bye guys!" She smiled walking off and looking hesitant to walk back to Dean. We started walking again until Ron pushed the doors open and we walked outside and the warmth of the sun took over. I pulled off my black robes again and threw them over my arm.

"It's gorgeous outside!" I said happily, twirling in a circle, robes flying everywhere. "Sure is, come on" He said as he grabbed my hand and we started walking down the path.

"So who's Gryffindor facing this Friday?" I asked.

"Hufflepuff, it'll be an easy match. Their team is easy."

"Are you so sure? Diggory is on their team isn't he? I heard he's really good."

"Harry could fly circles around him." Ron replied almost automatically.

"I know, I am bugging you love. I wonder why barely anyone's outside?" I questioned, looking around.

"Because they all do their homework" Ron replied with a laugh. I giggled and then I noticed we were right by the secluded spot where we first kissed. I looked at Ron who noticed to and I grinned and pulled him through the trees. I wrapped my arms around his neck and started o kiss him, full of passion. He grabbed my waist and pulled me closer so the gap in between us no longer existed. He placed his hands under my shirt and on the small of my back. I shivered and goose bumps covered my arms. We continued like that for a few minutes when,

"well, well, well. What do we have here? Crabbe, Goyle, look at this" Malfoy's voice sounded out of nowhere. "Katie, you're too good for this blood traitor. Why don't you come with me?" I broke away and looked towards the other side of the trees and noticed him, followed closely by Crabbe and Goyle. A blush crept its way up and stained my cheeks red.

"Shut up Malfoy, you ugly prat." Ron shot at him. I reached into my pocket, gripping my wand and trying to be inconspicuous about it.

"How dare you talk to me like that!" Malfoy sneered. "_Stupefy_" Malfoy said pointing his wand at Ron. I jumped in front of him quickly.

"E_nnervate_!" I called. Thank goodness for Professor Dedriana. Malfoy looked surprised.

"You got lucky this time that your girlfriend was here to take care of you." He sneered and then walked off with Crabbe and Goyle. Ron turned to face me.

"Thanks" He said, blushing. The comment about me obviously got to him.

"Well I wouldn't want to have a knocked out boyfriend, now would I?" I smiled at him and he pulled me in for another long and deep kiss. When we broke free of our embrace we just smiled at each other and said nothing. Then,

"Do you want to do our homework outside?" Ron asked me.

"Oh so now we're doing our homework?" I raised my eyebrow and folded my arms over my chest.

"For something to do…?" He was trying to find an excuse which made me laugh.

"Sure. Let's go to the common room to find Hermione" and we headed off.

--- Harry ---

"I can't wait till next Friday!" I told Hermione excitedly as she reached over the table to retrieve her book I was resting my elbow on.

"Don't get to excited now" She answered opening the book. She sounded like we might have a chance at losing. There is no way I was going to lose to Hufflepuff of all teams. If that happened, I'd be the laughing stock of the school and Malfoy would go nuts.  
"Harry what are you thinking about so intently?"

"Oh, nothing" I replied quickly. Then a loud crashing noise came from the entrance to the common room and,

"Oh my gosh are you ok!?" Sounded out. Hermione noticed to. She looked at me and we got up and rushed towards the entrance to the common room. We turned the corner to see Ron lying flat on the ground and Katie standing there with her hands over her mouth and a worried look on her face.

"What happened!?" asked Hermione worriedly.

"Ron probably tripped" I volunteered.

"Harry, that's not very nice" Hermione said.

"No he did trip" Katie cut in. I laughed. Hermione flushed and said

"Oh, Ron how could you trip there? You've went through the portrait hole numerous amounts of times" Hermione said, placing her hands on her hips.

"I don't know, I just did. Can one of you please help me up?" He asked. I just laughed and went over to help him up. "Thanks Harry"

"Yeah, no problem" I replied. Ron turned to Hermione. "Can Katie and I borrow your History of Magic notes?"  
"What? Oh fine" She said and she walked into the common room and came back carrying the notes.

"Here" she handed them to Katie, who took them eagerly.

"Thanks 'Mione" Katie said with a big grin and then looked over at Ron to check that he was alright.

"Well were off. Thanks Hermione. See you guys" Ron said. Then he and Katie walked out through the portrait hole.

"Well I'm going to continue my reading" Hermione said walking off. I walked over to join Angelina and Alicia to talk about next Friday's match.

--- Ron ---

"You ok?" Katie asked, watching me rub my back. She moved over and began to rub it for me, massaging as much as she could while we walked.

"Yeah fine" I answered. She chuckled.

"Well no more tripping ok? I don't want you to get too banged up" she said.

"Okay" I agreed. We walked back to the secluded little spot and sat down against a very wide tree. Katie took out her copy of A History of Magic, some parchment, her quill and a bottle of ink. I did the same. We copied down Hermione's notes in silence, figuring we'd get our work done quicker. When we finished we packed up our things and set our bags aside. I slid down a little bit and leaned against the tree. Katie leaned against me and put her head on my chest. She slid her arm around my stomach and wrapped her legs around mine.

"That lake would be really scary to fall in" I commented, staring lazily out towards the lake. It wasn't completely visible through all the trees but I could see enough.

"It would. Didn't Colin's brother fall in it this year?"

"Yes and the giant octopus lifted him back into the boat. He was nearly bouncing off the walls."

"See, I'd hate that."

"Me to. Whoever wants a giant sea creature to lift them out of a fathom-less deep black lake isn't the most normal person." Katie laughed and I smiled at her. I put my arm around her back. She hugged me tighter.

"…Katie…you are amazing" I said. She looked up at me smiling. I pulled her in for a kiss. She ran her hand through my hair and I slid down so I wasn't leaning on the tree anymore. She pulled me on top of her, kissed me quickly and then pushed me back down. We just laid there, enjoying each other's warmth and company. We laid for another half hour then decided we should get to the castle for dinner. We got up and I wrapped my arm around her and we started walking to the castle.

--- Katie ---

It took us a while to get there because we were walking so slowly. When we did though, no one turned their heads. By now everyone knew we were going out so it wasn't a 'big shocker' anymore. We sat down across from Harry and Hermione. I handed Hermione her notes back.

"Thank you" she said smiling. After we ate, we all went to bed after a couple games of chess between Harry and Ron. Hermione helped me practice the Avifors spell; I really needed to get it down pat.

END chapter.

Author's Note: There you go, more coming! Please review. :3


	7. New Introductions

Author's Note: I took out the Voldemort stuff; this is a romance story so I didn't feel like leaving it in and adding in all that extra stuff. Snape is still the potions master, and I created my own defence against the dark arts teacher.  
J.K. Rowling owns everything, I am merely a fan. Yes, I realize some of the things in the classes are from their fourth year but oh well. :3

There are time skips in this chapter and all the rest following this one. They are signified with '---[Character's name]---.' Hopefully that doesn't make it confusing. :3 *** Is a change in time.  
Please enjoy chapter seven!

New Introductions

***

The next morning went as usual. Hermione and I woke up and got ready and as I was pulling on my socks I looked out the window. It was a cloudy and dreary looking morning. Hopefully it didn't stay that way. Once we met the others and went to the Great Hall for breakfast everyone began to talk about various things. Harry and Ron talked about Quidditch; Hermione and Ginny talked about elf rights. Ginny didn't look too interested, but didn't want to be rude so she listened to Hermione anyway. Fred who was to my left this morning was busy telling me about his latest inventions. I was genuinely interested; it was amazing what those twins could whip up. When we all finished eating we got up and headed for Potions.

"We have Snape first thing in the morning? This day's off to a pretty bad start" Ron said gloomily. Wasn't he right, even the weather agreed.

"Maybe we can poison him or something?" I said, making an attempt to make my boyfriend smile.

"He's probably going to try and poison us," Harry muttered. He was right too. When we got to class Snape told us all to start working on Antidotes that we were going to be testing when he poisoned us class after next. Well that was motivation enough to get moving.

"At least he's giving us two classes to work on them" Hermione said trying to find something positive in the news. I smiled weakly at her and then we all started working on our potions. Hermione helped Harry, Ron, and I throughout the class. We were all happy and relieved, even Hermione, when class was over. We walked out the door and Harry said

"What do we have next?" I took out my timetable.

"Seriously? We have divination," I said painfully. That was just what we needed, wasn't it?

"Great," Harry said sarcastically as Ron just let out a groan. I would've laughed but the day was just starting off to bad.

"Well off to Arithmacy, goodbye" Hermione called as she waved and walked off. Harry, Ron, and I started walking towards the Divination tower. The trap door opened and we walked up into the classroom. The candlelit and musty room was enough to make someone faint. We sat down at one of the round tables and took out our things. Professor Trelawney got up from her chair and said with her usual dramatic and over the top voice,

"class now we will study the stars and their links to our wonderful lives ahead of us! Some not so fortunate" her eyes passed over the class and paused over a couple students. She started talking some more about stars which was rather dull and seemed to last a lifetime. I felt as if I were about to fall asleep from the perfumed fire. I nudged Ron whose head that was propped up by his arm was now sliding off his hand.

"Don't fall asleep!" I whispered to him. We were given a complicated circular chart, and we had to fill in the position of the planets at our moment of birth.

"This is really confusing. I don't get this" I said frustratingly at Harry and Ron. We worked for another half hour and I didn't even realize Ron had fallen asleep. Harry and I were too focused on trying to figure the charts out, we never did. Professor Trelawney noticed him sleeping and gave us all extra homework. We had to do what Trelawney called a 'detailed analysis of the way the planetary movements in the coming month will affect you, with reference to your personal chart.

"Yeah, because that won't take long at all" I muttered sarcastically to Ron and Harry while we were packing out things. We left the classroom as quickly as we could and went to the Great Hall for lunch. We met up with Hermione on the first floor platform. As we were all eating Harry asked,

"What do we have next?"

"Herbology with the Hufflepuffs, and Charms" I answered, scanning my timetable.

"Well that's not too bad I guess" Ron said. We got up and headed for Herbology greenhouse three. The weather had picked up a little but a couple clouds still lingered over the grounds. We walked in and saw the ugliest creatures I have ever laid eyes on. Everyone else was sitting and looking very disgusted at the creatures, obviously feeling the same as I had.

"What are those?" I asked. Hermione didn't even look like she knew what the plants were.

"These, Miss Monroe, are Bubotubers" Professor Sprout said. Everyone still had that blank look on their face but as soon as she said Bubotubers Hermione's blank look turned into that of a knowing one. "Can anyone tell me what people do with Bubotubers?" Professor Sprout asked. Hermione's hand shot straight up. "Yes Miss Granger?"

"They squeeze the swellings so they can collect the Bubotuber pus."

"Exactly, ten points to Gryffindor. And that is exactly what we will be doing." She demonstrated what to do and then announced to everyone to get working. We all put on our gloves and went to work squeezing them and collecting the pus.

"This is disgusting" Hermione said while squeezing one of the swells before Ron quickly moved to collect the pus.

"It smells disgusting to," Harry added. I nodded; I had even gagged a couple times. We continued on, barely talking much when I heard a crashing sound. The girl beside me had broken her bottle by accident. She was a Hufflepuff and had long, chocolate brown locks and soft brown eyes. She was of short stature, being at least three inches shorter than myself. She looked like she didn't know what to do and sat biting her lip, so I turned around and said,

"_Reparo_" pointing my wand at the bottle shards. The bottle flew back together and she said

"Thank you so much, I'm Vanessa Waller," She said with a small smile.

"I'm Katie Addison and your welcome." Harry coughed. "Oh right, I'm sorry guys. This is Harry, Ron and Hermione" I said pointing to each of them in turn.

"Nice to meet you too" She said.

"Same," said Hermione and Harry, Ron nodded. Then the bell rang. We had collected several pints of pus, which of course would make Madam Pomfrey happy, because Bubotuber pus is used for treating acne. We headed out of the greenhouse and up the dirt path towards the castle. Harry and Hermione were leading the way with Ron, Vanessa and I in the back.

"What do we have next?" Ron asked.

"We have Charms. What about you Vanessa?" I asked, turning my emerald hues to look at her.

"I have History of Magic" She replied.

"Oh how fun for you," Ron said. Vanessa and I giggled.

"Well some people think its fun. Some people being Hermione" I said. Hermione turned around and scowled at me. Ron, Vanessa, and I grinned and contained out laughter.

"I just feel sorry that you have to go bear with the Slytherins" Harry said.

"Yeah, that Draco Malfoy is quite a little git isn't he?" Vanessa remarked. Harry grinned,

"I completely agree with you."

"Me to" Ron declared. "I don't like anyone who tries to knock me out, _and_ steal my girlfriend" I smiled at him and he picked me up one arm under my knees the other right under my shoulders. I kissed him and he grinned, his face turning red.

"I take it you two are going out then?" Vanessa asked with a very curious tone.

"Yeah," I said staring dreamily at Ron.

"You two look like idiots" Vanessa said with a hint of reproach. I seemed to be the only one who caught it though because Harry and Hermione both laughed.

"You should've seen them before they started going out" Hermione said. They laughed again and Ron and I blushed.

"Vanessa, do you want to go practice Quidditch in the stadium after dinner?" Harry asked.

"Yeah, I would love to." She said then smiled. I smiled back. When we got to the second floor we said goodbye to Vanessa and she headed for her classroom. We walked in the class and sat down. That class we learned the banishing charm. We practiced it on pillows trying to get them to land in a box in the middle of the classroom. After class Harry, Ron, and I headed down to meet Vanessa at the Quidditch pitch. Hermione went to do some more 'light' reading, Quidditch wasn't her thing. We got there, opened the big doors and walked in to find Vanessa going in and out through the hoops waiting for us on her broomstick. She was using an old borrowed one from the school.

"Hi Vanessa" I called to her, waving my arms to get her attention.

"Hey you guys" She answered and zoomed back down to the ground. Ron and I went and grabbed two of the school brooms. Harry had his firebolt with him. When we came back Vanessa was the first to speak. "How about Ron and I on one team, and you two on the other?" Ron and I looked at each other and then I glanced at Harry.

"How about I go on a team with you and then Katie and Ron can be on a team?" Harry proposed to her instead.

"Alright" Vanessa agreed, biting the inside of her cheek. We mounted our brooms and kicked off the ground. We only had a quaffle so we decided the team to reach 100 points first wins. Harry wasn't a very good keeper. Vanessa was a good chaser though. I was the chaser on mine and Ron's team. Ron was keeper, he did pretty well. Vanessa and Harry eventually won 100-80. We got off our brooms and headed back to the castle. Ron and Harry went ahead while Vanessa and I stayed in the back to talk.

"So how do you like Ron and Harry?" I asked her.

"They're great," she responded, her eyes lingering on Ron's back. When she saw me notice, she quickly averted her eyes up to the castle.

"Yeah... They are, aren't they?" I put on my best fake smile and then moved up to the other two, she followed suit. We reached the castle and said bye to Vanessa and headed to Gryffindor tower. We said the password, now changed to Fairy Lights, and the portrait swung open. We walked inside and found Hermione curled up in an armchair with Crookshanks on the arm of the chair.

"Hermione are you still reading?" Ron asked. She didn't answer. Harry walked over and stuck his hand over the book.

"Hey! I'm reading thank you very much" She said angrily, clutching her book to her chest. I laughed.

"Hermione it's getting late. Even you shouldn't read that much," I said, sounded not unlike a mother.

"Yeah, you're right, let's head to bed. We have Professor Dedriana first thing, have to be alert and prepared" She said looking at me. I nodded,

"alright" I kissed Ron goodnight and waved to Harry and walked off after Hermione up the staircase. I put on my pyjamas and crawled into my bed. It felt so good after flying around on a hard broomstick all evening.

END chapter.

Author's Note: There you go, more coming! Please review. :3


	8. The Hurtful Truth

Author's Note: I took out the Voldemort stuff; this is a romance story so I didn't feel like leaving it in and adding in all that extra stuff. Snape is still the potions master, and I created my own defence against the dark arts teacher.  
J.K. Rowling owns everything, I am merely a fan.

There are time skips in this chapter and all the rest following this one. They are signified with '---[Character's name]---.' Hopefully that doesn't make it confusing. :3 *** Is a change in time.  
Please enjoy chapter eight!

The Hurtful Truth

***

The next week passed as usual. Nothing out of the ordinary happened. We hung out with Vanessa a little more but I still have a funny feeling about her. I woke up on the morning of the first Quidditch match and put on my robes. Hermione was already up and in the common room I assumed. I said hi to Lavender and Parvati who were heading up the stairs and needed to go back to get something. I wasn't really listening. I entered the common room and saw Harry and Ron were sitting on the couch and Hermione was sitting on the armchair talking to them. I walked over and sat down in between Ron and Harry.

"So our first class is defence against the dark arts I take it?" I asked.

"Yup" Ron answered.

"I'm starving, let's go eat" Harry said, patting his stomach and sitting up.

"Yes let's," Hermione replied. We walked through the portrait hole and down to the great hall. When we walked in I noticed Malfoy look up and glare at Harry. I laughed a little and shook me head. He noticed and looked away quickly. We sat down and began eating and conversing.

"I hope we don't have to read from the textbook today," Harry said. Professor Dedriana had a balanced way of teaching through practical and impractical lessons. "I've had enough of reading from that thing."

"Yeah I agree, I want to actually be able to cast some spells" I said, pushing around the hash browns on my plate. Harry just smiled at me and I returned it. We finished eating and headed to our classroom. Professor Dedriana was standing before her desk with her usual power stance, waiting for everyone to be seated. I noticed Vanessa waving at all of us and sitting next to Susan Bones. I waved back a little reluctantly and sat down next to Hermione. Once we were all seated the Professor began.

"As you all know, we spent last class reading from the textbook," a few nods. "We won't be doing that today" Sighs of relief. "I decided to give you guys a break after that. And don't think it's because I am being nice, I just simply do not want my own students hating my class. Today you will be practicing on each other the Bat Bogey Hex." Everyone looked mildly confused. "It's in your textbooks." A slight smile appeared on her face; apparently we wouldn't be able to get out of opening the books. "Now work. And remember, the student who performs the hex the best will receive a small reward." Her reward was only house points, but it was something to motivate us to do well. Everyone opened their textbooks and began flipping pages to find out how to cast the Bat Bogey Hex almost immediately after she finished speaking.

After class I walked out with Ron and we met Vanessa outside the classroom.

"Hey you guys, do you want to hang out after classes are over? Down by the lake or something?" At those words Ron and I smiled at each other and I clutched his hand.

"Yeah sure, I don't see why not." He said and Vanessa looked thrilled.

"Yeah… Wait I can't I promised Hermione I'd go to the library with her today" I said, cursing at myself inside.

"Awe, come on Katie you can change plans, can't you?" Ron pleaded.

"Sorry, I can't. I feel awful when I have to bail on plans. But you two go ahead. Some of us need to be having fun" Vanessa laughed a little, still a grin on her face.

"Well we better get to class, Ron. Bye Vanessa." I waved at her and Ron and I walked off to Divination. We got to class and sat with Harry at the little table we'd claimed as ours. It was right in the corner and easy to avoid Trelawney with. Ron and Harry fell asleep and I was doodling on Harry's arm the whole time, trying not to think of Vanessa and Ron being alone. Harry's sure an awfully heavy sleeper. At the bell sounding class was over, I woke Ron and Harry up and we walked to the great hall. The day progressed with double astronomy and then I broke off from Ron and Harry to head to the library with Hermione. She made me read Hogwarts: A History. She was in complete shock that I hadn't read it before and insisted I do now. She claimed I would never find a better read in the entire library, I agreed just to appease her.

***

--- Harry ---

Drearily I walked off to the common room after separating from everyone after class. My friends had ditched me. Katie and Hermione went to the library and I don't even know where Ron went. He just disappeared right after class. Oh well, maybe Ginny's in the common room. I walked through the portrait hole and got startled by the flash of a camera.

"Harry!" I saw Colin Creevey run over to me after I regained my sight.

"Hi Colin" I answered, rubbing my eyes.

"Sorry to startle you, I thought you were Dennis I wanted to scare him and get a good picture of it" He said apologetically.

"It's ok; just don't take anymore pictures of unsuspecting people. Have you seen Ginny?"

"She just left to go meet Luna, I'm sorry Harry but I don't know where."

"It's fine. Well I'm going to just grab my books and head outside" I said pointing towards the door.

"I'm headed outside to! But I'm going to get pictures of the giant squid. Bye Harry!" He walked away excitedly and out the portrait hole. Ok then I'll stay. I stood there for a moment. I have nothing to do. I walked over to the window. Sure enough Colin was standing at the edge of the lake holding onto his camera and from what it looked like whistling. Did he really think that would make the squid appear? There is something wrong with him. Then I saw Ron standing under a tree with Vanessa. So what's where he was... I wonder why he wouldn't say no if Katie couldn't go. I watched Ron get chased by a gnome and I couldn't help but laugh. At least he's having fun. I turned around and looked around the room. Finding nothing else interesting, I turned back to stare out the window. That was when I saw something I did not expect. Vanessa and Ron were kissing. I immediately felt a pang in my gut. Please let this be a dream, I don't want to have to be the one to tell Katie.

--- Katie ---

I yawned over the top off Hogwarts: A History. Hermione was so focused on her book she didn't even notice. I knew if she had, I would be receiving some sort of scowl. I slowly crept away from the table and ran behind a different shelf. She didn't notice that either. That girl has more focus than anyone I have ever met. Then I heard someone yell my name. Who would be yelling in a library?

"Katie!" I turned to see Harry running towards me. He looked worried. I quickly ran over to him.

"Shh, Harry Madam Pince will kick us out if you keep that up. What do you want?"

"Sorry. Listen, I have something to tell you…" …Ok that's never good.

"…Yeah? What is it?" My heart was beating a thousand times faster than it normally was. Well that was an over exaggeration but that's what it felt like.

"I was looking out the window in the Gryffindor tower and I saw… I saw…" If he doesn't spit it out soon, I will go mad.

"You saw what Harry?" I said impatiently as he drew a deep breath. "I saw Vanessa and Ron kissing." He said, turning his eyes to the floor. My heart stopped. I must've had one hurt look on my face because Harry immediately tossed an arm around me.

"Katie, are you ok?" That's a stupid question. Of course I'm not ok. I just found out my boyfriend is cheating on me. But a stupid question usually comes with a stupid answer.

"Yeah… I just need to be alone… Thanks Harry," I said breathless. Harry hugged me and I backed away quickly. I don't know why but when people comfort me I always get _more_ upset. I couldn't believe it. I need to go somewhere quieter. But where else would be quieter than the library? I walked off to the farthest corner and collapsed against the shelf. It was dark and I just sat there, fidgeting with my hands and fighting back tears.

"Is your weasel boyfriend being an idiot?" I turned to see no other than Draco Malfoy leaning against the shelf I fell upon. When did he get there? I hadn't even noticed.

"Yeah…" I replied in a voice no louder than a whisper.

"I told you, you should've come with me." I looked up at him smirking and I couldn't help but smile a little.

"Ha, you're funny." I looked back at my fidgety hands and he laughed and said,

"You know you can't resist my charms."

"You only wish," my voice had a hint of contempt in it. He sat down beside me.

"I don't know why you're so upset. I mean its Weasley, not like it's a big loss" I looked up at him, he wasn't helping.

"You're so nice, Draco."

"Of course I am. Come on, you know you are beautiful, so don't let that jerk bother you." My eyes panned up to his, slowly. Did something sweet actually just come from Draco Malfoy's voice? This must be a joke.

"Th-thanks." Tears started to well up in my eyes as Draco leaned over and put an arm around me. I don't know why but for some reason I didn't want him to move his arm. A chill ran down my spine and I received goose bumps. He pulled me close to him and we embraced for a couple minutes. Then he gently lifted my chin with his thumb and index finger and pressed his lips to mine.

END chapter.

Author's Note: The end of this chapter still brings a smile to my face every time. More coming soon, please review! :3


	9. Dealing With Problems

Author's Note: I took out the Voldemort stuff; this is a romance story so I didn't feel like leaving it in and adding in all that extra stuff. Snape is still the potions master, and I created my own defence against the dark arts teacher.  
J.K. Rowling owns everything, I am merely a fan.

There are time skips in this chapter and all the rest following this one. They are signified with '---[Character's name]---.' Hopefully that doesn't make it confusing. :3 *** Is a change in time.  
Please enjoy chapter nine!

Dealing With Problems

My eyes widened in shock, wasn't this a little far for a joke? After I noticed he wasn't stopping anytime soon, I close my eyes and kissed him back. Our kiss lasted for what seemed like hours but was really only a couple minutes. Then he pulled back. I sat there gaping at him and probably looking like a complete moron. I mean, I knew he thought I was good-looking but he actually likes me? There is no way that is true. Maybe he just wanted to kiss me? Guys do that a lot right?

"Uhh…sorry…" He said very nervously. Okay this could not be happening. Malfoy, nervous? I smiled at him, it was kind of cute. My face was getting _really_ hot.

"No, no, it's okay." I could feel my bottom lip start to tremble. He just smirked at me. Then he got up and grabbed my hand and pulled me up.

"Well I should go" He said quietly before he disappeared between the shelves.

"Yeah…" I uttered a small sigh and stared after him. I was still in shock that that actually happened. I needed to clear my head, take a walk or something. I couldn't even talk to anyone about that. I headed out of the library. Once I got to the common room no one was in there but Ginny.

"Katie, I heard what happened. Are you okay?" How did she know? Had Harry told her?

"Yeah I'm fine" I said. "Do you know what happened with the Quidditch game? I completely forgot about it, I feel dreadful." Ginny gave me a funny look.

"It was postponed to tomorrow, didn't you hear? One of the Hufflepuff chasers was injured in their practice this morning. So don't worry, you didn't miss anything." I smiled and nodded thanks and walked up to bed. Honestly for a moment, I had forgotten what had happened with Ron. Now all the hurt started to come rushing back. Hermione was asleep, thank god. I didn't need to hear her lecture right now.

***

"Katie, wake up!" I opened my eyes. Hermione was standing over me.

"Good you're up. I need to talk to you about Ron," might as well get it over with. It was the weekend anyway.

"Okay, I'm listening," I said rubbing my eyes and sitting up, leaning back against my pillow.

"Okay. That was easier then I thought. Anyways, Ron didn't mean to kiss Vanessa-"

"One second, why isn't he telling me this?" I interrupted.

"…Because he's Ron. You know what he's like."

"Okay, go on."

"Thank you. He didn't mean to kiss her, she kissed him. Well according to Ron more like attacked him but he might be over exaggerating. Ron wants to know how you found out about this. I must admit, I'm rather curious myself." I must have a plan. Think quick Katie.

"I saw them."

"You did?" Hermione raised an eyebrow at me, clearly not believing me.

"Yeah, they were outside."

"Katie. You were with me." She's persistent, isn't she?

"I wasn't the entire time." Well at least that was the truth.

"I suppose, but you should talk to Ron."

"Of course I will but don't go making me do anything I'm not up to yet."

"Okay," she nodded and smiled at me.

"Let's head to breakfast, okay?"

"Alright." Once we got down there we walked into the room and I was surprised to see no one staring at me. Maybe Harry hadn't told as many people as I thought. No one except Draco was staring at least. I smiled at him, blushing, and sat down next to Hermione. I started to eat then,

"Katie, heard about what happened. My brothers a real prat" Fred sat down next to me, George on the other side of him. He wasn't donning his usual carefree expression. He seemed to have traded it in for a more serious, concerned one for this conversation.

"Yeah I agree with you," I said quietly and gave him a weak smile. He laughed a little then we ate our meal in silence. Soon enough, Harry and Ron walked into the great hall. I looked and saw Draco glaring at them. Harry noticed and glared back. I felt really guilty all of a sudden. Ron on the other hand was staring at the floor. Harry nudged him and they walked over to me, Ron kicking at the floor.

"Hi Katie," Harry said sitting down next to Hermione.

"Morning Harry," I replied.

"…Hi Katie…" Ron muttered looking down. How am I supposed to talk to him if he is this nervous? It'll be impossible. I decided to take matters into my own hands.

"Okay. Ron lets go." I stood up grabbed his arm and pulled him out of the great hall. If people weren't looking before they were now.

"Katie, what are you doing?" Ron said confused. I had pulled him all the way to the broom closet in the entrance hall now and was opening the door.

"Okay, get in," I said ignoring his question and pushing him in.

"Uhh…" I stepped in and shut the door. It was a lot darker than I expected it to be. At least it would make him more comfortable?

"We need to talk. But you have to promise me you won't mumble or look down or any of that stuff you do when your nervous okay?"

"Okay" He said after a moment and looked me in the eyes.

"Why did you kiss Vanessa?" I asked.

"I didn't, she kissed me. And I swear I didn't like it. She just pounced on me; I didn't know what to do! I'm so sorry" He looked down again. I thought for a moment. He sounded really sincere. And he was so cute I couldn't help but want to wrap my arms around him and squeeze him tight.

"…Okay… I forgive you." He looked up at me and smiled _very_ wide.

"Really? You do?"

"Yes," I nodded and couldn't help but smile back.

"Yes!" He said as he picked me up and hugged me tight. I threw my arms around his neck and kissed him so passionately he couldn't breath.

"I missed kissing you" I said finally as we broke apart. Then he grabbed my hand squeezed it, giving me a look of great affection. I smiled and blushed and we walked out of the broom closet and back into the great hall. Draco turned and saw us and he looked as though he'd just witnessed his dog getting run over. I felt so terrible I had to look away. We sat down and he put an arm around me, pulling me close. Hermione simply glowed and Harry was even grinning. His expression changed when we all finished eating though.

"In case you guys forgot, there's a Quidditch match today."

"Oh right, I forgot!" Hermione said. "It's against Hufflepuff, right?"

"Yep," Harry answered, grinning.

"Well you two had better get there." Hermione said, and pushed them away. He laughed and walked out of the great hall, Ron following behind him. Once Hermione and I finished eating we headed out to the Quidditch pitch. "So you two made up then I take it?"

"Yes, and I am really glad. He seemed really sorry for what he did."

"He is, trust me. He was complaining to me all night." I laughed and continued to walk alongside her in happy silence the rest of the way.

END chapter.

Author's Note: There you go, more coming! Please review. :3


	10. Sudden News

Author's Note: I took out the Voldemort stuff; this is a romance story so I didn't feel like leaving it in and adding in all that extra stuff. Snape is still the potions master, and I created my own defence against the dark arts teacher.  
J.K. Rowling owns everything, I am merely a fan.

There are time skips in this chapter and all the rest following this one. They are signified with '---[Character's name]---.' Hopefully that doesn't make it confusing. :3 *** Is a change in time.  
Please enjoy chapter ten!

Sudden News

***

Gryffindor won, 190-50. Now Ron, Hermione, and I were sitting in the common room. Harry had got hit in the leg by a bludger so he was in the hospital wing, but not for long.

"I hope Harry's leg is alright" Hermione sighed, setting her quill down and looking up from her homework. We'd all been pretty worried; it looked like a nasty hit and had nearly knocked him off his broom.

"He'll be fine; I'll go check on him. I need to go send an owl to my mum anyways. See you guys later." I said to them, standing up from my spot and heading for the door. I was stopped by Ron.

"Want me to go with you?" He asked, as he placed a gentle hand on my shoulder.

"No, thanks. I think I want to go alone." I smiled and waved to Hermione. She waved back and I walked through the portrait hole. I then realized I needed my sweater, because I had to leave the school to get to the Owlry and I was only wearing my painted on, dark jeans, and a v-necked green tee. I decided to shrug it off and keep walking, I could handle it. I was walking down the stairs in the entrance hall when someone grabbed me and pulled me around the corner once I reached the bottom. I had hit my side on the corner on my way around it and felt a sharp pain run up my torso. "What the hell!?" I looked and saw Draco standing behind me, arms on mine.

"Sorry to be so sudden but I have to talk to you," Draco declared, looking me straight in the eyes. His stare was so intense I felt the urge to look away to escape it.

"It's okay, just next time try not to be so… fast" I said rubbing my side.

"Sorry about that," he mumbled pointing to my side. He moved closer and lifted up my shirt. I was instantly horrified but too shocked to move. My face turned red as a brick and it took me a moment to realize that he was just inspecting my side. "It's just a bruise, you should be fine. I'm still sorry though."

"N-No problem. What did you want to talk about?" I said completely forgetting to pull my shirt back down, it was resting beneath my breasts.

"You and Weasel, I thought you were all angry at him for cheating on you with that chick?" Malfoy's eyes wandered down to my stomach and he pulled my shirt down for me which caused my blush to deepen.

"Well yeah, but we made up…I forgave him."

"You can't make up that fast, he cheated on you. Don't those things take time to heal? I thought you'd have some sort of trust issues or something. I mean come on, it's cheating." I blinked twice.

"How did you know?"

"I overheard Potter telling Granger."

"Oh… well yeah he did but he didn't mean to, she kissed him."

"No one doesn't _mean_ to kiss someone. She might've kissed him but it must've been somewhat mutual" I avoided his eyes and he took a step forward. "Even if it's Weasel, he's probably only kissed you and that girl in his lifetime." I held back a smirk and looked up at him. I backed up against the wall because I didn't realize he had stepped closer.

"You're so mean but it's so… yeah."

"Sorry, I didn't really catch that" I laughed at his sarcasm, and he took another step forward.

"I'm serious... I don't know what to do. I mean I care about him but I don't really trust him that much anymore." It's your fault too. I was going to add it, but I didn't.

"Well I wouldn't trust him. I'd just come with me and stay away from him." Why didn't I expect an answer like that?

"You just think you're so hot don't you."

"Yes, yes I do. Because I am, and you have to admit it. I am quite charming and I know you think so because you enjoyed that kiss."

"So what if I did?"

"So you did?" He said raising his eyebrow at me sceptically and taking once more step forward, bringing him right in front of me.

"No," I said looking away fast. He grinned and laughed. Why did he have to stand _right there_? I was doing perfectly fine and now my brain feels like it has gone to mush. "I have to go" I said quickly.

"What? Why?"

"I just… have to" and with that, I ran around the corner and up the deep grey stairs to the hospital wing. I had to talk to someone who would understand. Harry was the only one. If I talk to Hermione she will just lecture me and not look at it from my point of view. I opened the doors loudly, completely forgetting there might be someone sleeping in there. Madam Pomfrey peeked around a corner and gave me a look then went back to her work. I spotted Harry lying in a bed in the right corner of the room. He saw me and smiled weakly. I walked over to his bedside and sat down on the edge of his bed. "Harry, how are you feeling?"

"Okay actually. Madam Pomfrey said my leg will be healed in no time. Don't worry about me though, what's wrong with you? You seem kind of out of it. Is everything alright?"

"It's just… the whole thing with Ron. I don't know if I can trust him anymore. I wasn't thinking when I made up with him I realized. I should have put more thought into it before I let my feelings take control."

"Well, I shouldn't really be saying anything because he's my best mate but if you really don't feel you can trust him how can the relationship work? I'm no relationship expert, trust me, but there has to be some sort of trust between a boyfriend and girlfriend, right?"

"Do you think I should break up with him? I mean I adore him, but there's no trust anymore and… yeah… We just got back together; he'll probably think I'm loony." Harry reached his hand over and took mine, an action that completely caught me off guard.

"Do what you think is right. No one can make a decision like that for you, unless they have way to much control over you. Which I don't think could happen because you are already to stubborn to be letting someone else tell you what to do." I smiled at him and squeezed his hand.

"You're right… well I hope you get better. We're all worried about you, Harry. I should get going now though. I should just deal with this."

"Bye, Katie. And even if you do decide to break up with him, know that I'll still be your friend. Ron will too it'll just be very awkward for him for a while." I laughed.

"He already acts like he's nervous all the time." I grinned and released his hand. "Bye Harry" I left the wing and headed up to the Owlry. I quickly sent a letter to my mother, telling her that I was well and made new friends. I decided not to write about the relationship stuff at all and sent the letter with Amaia. I fed my owl and then she pecked affectionately at me before setting off. I entered the common room not that much later and Ron and Hermione were still sitting there on the two chairs.

"Welcome back," Ron said to me cheerily as I made a move to sit on the couch.

"How's Harry doing? Is he alright?" Hermione asked worriedly.

"He's fine. He'll probably be out by tonight." Hermione didn't look convinced. "He says not to worry about him" I added.

"Well, okay if he says so. What took you so long?"

"I was just walking around the castle. I ran into someone."

"Who did you run into?" Whoops.

"Dr-Malfoy." Calling him by his first name probably wasn't the smartest idea.

"What?!" Ron said standing up.

END chapter.

Author's Note: There you go, more coming! Please review. :3


	11. Worse Comes To Worse

Author's Note: I took out the Voldemort stuff; this is a romance story so I didn't feel like leaving it in and adding in all that extra stuff. Snape is still the potions master, and I created my own defence against the dark arts teacher.  
J.K. Rowling owns everything, I am merely a fan.

There are time skips in this chapter and all the rest following this one. They are signified with '---[Character's name]---.' Hopefully that doesn't make it confusing. :3 *** Is a change in time.  
Please enjoy chapter eleven!

Worse Comes To Worse

"Calm down Ron, he didn't say anything we just um, exchanged pleasantries?" I stood up and tried to get him to sit back down. Hermione raised her eyebrow at me and I assured her, "I'm not joking."

"I hate him" Ron declared angrily.

"Honestly Ron, he's not _that_ bad." I argued, giving up my attempt and sitting down. Hermione said she had to go to the library and left, she obviously didn't want to sit through the impending argument.

"You just think he's not that horrible because you think he's good-looking." Seriously?

"Ron, you're joking me." I put a hand to my forehead in frustration.

"No, I'm not. When have you even talked to him? I have never seen you two together." Ron actually sat down at this point next to me.

"I've talked to him quite a few times actually and there is nothing at all wrong with him. Yes, he can be a complete prat sometimes but he can also be pretty sweet."

"Malfoy? Sweet? Katie, think about who you're talking about here. He's the biggest git there is!"

"At least if he was my boyfriend, he wouldn't cheat on me!" I yelled and stormed out of the common room. Tears welled up in my eyes as I ran down the grand staircase to the second floor. I found a secret corridor behind a tapestry I discovered in my third year and went in behind there. I sat against a wall and cried. After a decent sized little puddle had formed on my chest and an hour had passed, I decided to head back. I walked in and Ron immediately approached me. He grabbed me round the waist and pulled me close to him.

"Katie. Please. Listen to me. I'm sorry, I didn't mean to-"

"Just back off, I don't want to talk to you right now." I pushed him away and walked upstairs. I lie down on my bed and fell asleep, tears streaming down my face. Why couldn't things have stayed easy?

***

I woke up the next morning and didn't want to get up. I did not want to face Ron. We'd just end up in another argument. I rolled over and looked at Hermione's bed, next to mine. To my surprise Hermione was still asleep. I decided not to wake her. I got dressed and headed down to the common room, my head pounding. Ginny and the twins were the only ones in the common room.

"Morning Katie" Fred said. "You look really tired; you might want to consider going back to bed."

"I wouldn't be able to get back to sleep even if I did." I collapsed into the sofa between the twins; Ginny was sitting on the arm chair. "So I think I am going to break up with your brother." I said after a long silence.

"Does this mean I have to hurt my brother?" Ginny asked and I couldn't help but let out a laugh.

"You were actually serious about that?"

"Yes, you are my friend and my brother can be quite thick at times. You were his first girlfriend, kiss,-"

"Whatever else happened between you guys," George cut in with a grin. I looked at him and said

"Nothing else happened. But he cheated on me and I can't live with that."

"Well it's entirely your choice." Ginny gave me a comforting smile. I smiled back at her. Then Ron came down the stairs rubbing his eyes, his hair was a mess. He looked as if he hadn't slept at all.

"We have to go-" Fred started quickly.

"-Finish our new product." George finished and they both scurried off out the portrait hole.

"I have to help them" Ginny said and rushed off after them. Ron looked at me and then came and sat down where Fred was.

"Listen, I'm sorry-"

"Ron... I don't know what to do. I didn't get any sleep last night and you look like you didn't either. I might as well come out and say it... I don't feel like I can trust you anymore."

"You said you had forgiven me for that." Ron moved closer to me and my heart beat increased. I couldn't let that distract me.

"I'm sorry Ron but I don't think I can be with someone I have trouble trusting. Even if she did kiss you, you didn't push her away, did you?" I had put two and two together. Harry probably wouldn't have been as concerned as he was if he'd seen Ron push her away right when it happened. Ron hadn't ever mentioned it either. A frown appeared on his face, bingo.

"I don't know what else to do but apologize, she caught me off guard." He stopped, not wanting to repeat himself and sighed helplessly. I felt the urge to wrap my arms around him and just enjoy it but... That couldn't happen. Out of no where, Ron pulled me close to him and gave me a kiss. I couldn't help but kiss him back; the butterflies in my stomach were trying to take over apparently. I suddenly felt awful, I was breaking up with someone I clearly still had feelings for, and I even got butterflies over his kisses. There is something there but... I can't do it right now. I have to stop changing my mind once it's settled on something. I decided to keep the kiss on for one more moment, putting aside everything just to enjoy one last kiss with him. I pulled away after, pink in the face and breathing hard.

"Does that mean... We are back together?" He didn't look hopeful, rather he looked desperate. I took his hands.

"No Ron, that was my goodbye kiss to you." He frowned, as if he was expecting that. "But can you promise me one thing?" He looked up at me and nodded. "We'll still be friends right?"

He sat for a long time, clearly debating over what to say. I watched him, biting my lip and waiting for his answer.

"Yes." That was his response a simple 'yes.' But I was happy with that, I could work with that. In the heat of my happiness I threw my arms around him and gave me a hug. His eyes widened and his cheeks turned red and I quickly moved back.

"Sorry about that," I mumbled.

"It's okay."

"I should go though, I will... see you later, goodbye Ron." I gave him a weak smile before I turned and escaped out of the common room. As soon as I was on the other side of the portrait I ran straight into Fred, knocking us both to the ground. At least who I assumed was Fred. "Ah! I'm sorry! I should have been watching where I was going." I blushed and rolled off him. "Are you alright?" He just laughed at me,

"I am fit as ever, and I will assume you are too? Did you break it off with Ron?" I nodded,

"Yes, it was honestly the hardest thing I have ever done." Fred patted me on the head,

"Don't worry, he'll be fine." I smiled up at him.

"Thank you. Well I'm going to go get something to eat. Want to come with me?"

"No I better wait for George. See you later Katie." He waved and I walked off. I decided instead of going to the Great Hall, I'd just head back to my secret corridor. And maybe try and get my mind off Ron and Draco for a while. That is weird, why did Draco come to mind? If I have feelings for him I don't know what I'll do. I sighed as I reached the tapestry.

--- Draco ---

I was walking up the stairs to the second floor, when I reached the top and saw Katie going behind a tapestry. I turned on my heel to face Crabbe and Goyle and commanded,

"Head back to the Great Hall and grab some food and meet me in the dungeons." They opened their mouths to argue but I insisted, "Just do it." I glared at them and they walked off down the stairs, a bit frightened. I walked over to the tapestry and ducked behind it, making sure to look over my shoulder and check no one was watching. I looked around and saw Katie leaning against a wall facing opposite of me. I just stared at her for a moment and my stomach churned. What was she doing? It was as if my body was egging me on, trying to convince me to kiss her. Oh good lord, a Gryffindor too? Oh well, I decided to obey my instincts. I don't care if she has a boyfriend anyway.

END chapter.

Author's Note: There you go, more coming! Please review. :3


	12. Feelings Are Spoken

Author's Note: I took out the Voldemort stuff; this is a romance story so I didn't feel like leaving it in and adding in all that extra stuff. Snape is still the potions master, and I created my own defence against the dark arts teacher.  
J.K. Rowling owns everything, I am merely a fan.

There are time skips in this chapter and all the rest following this one. They are signified with '---[Character's name]---.' Hopefully that doesn't make it confusing. :3 *** Is a change in time.  
Please enjoy chapter twelve!

Feelings Are Spoken

I marched over to her, spun her around and pressed my lips to hers, pinning her up against the wall. I laced my fingers through hers and I persisted for another five minutes before deciding to pull away to catch my breath. She opened her eyes and looked up at me. Her eyes read that she was a bit startled but not the least bit upset by it.

"…Draco?" She said quietly. I was expecting her to say something sweet.

"Yes?"

"How did you find my hiding place?" I stared at her for a moment before I began to laugh. She had completely ruined the moment.

"I saw you run into here; don't worry, no one saw me come in." She nodded and I still had her pinned to the wall, but she didn't try to put up a struggle at all. She looked down and spoke very quietly.

"Draco I... I don't know what it is but I can't seem to get you out of my head since that kiss. I have tried, believe me. But all my efforts just amount to nothing." Her emerald eyes moved up to mine. "I-I think I might be falling for you." I stood there stunned and she looked very nervous. My eyes were transfixed upon hers. I couldn't believe the words that had just escaped her lips. She bit her lip, waiting for my response to that heavy news. I sputtered and then,

"I'm sorry, what?" She rolled her eyes and smiled a little.

"Way to completely ruin the moment Draco." I just smirked at her. She had done it earlier. I decided to say something romantic just to try and fix it. She seemed the type of girl who'd like that stuff.

"I might be falling for you too." I said, smiling and staring into her eyes. I wasn't really sure, I certainly couldn't get enough of her but I had never fallen for anyone before so I wouldn't know what it was like. I hardly knew her, but was drawn to her. It wasn't a good thing and I knew this was not going to end well. She slunk her arms around my shoulders and mine found her waist and we embraced. I let go of her and walked further into the corridor to find another hallway leading to a door. I raised an eyebrow and walked through the door, Katie following at a few metres distance, and there was a secret room.

"Have you ever heard anyone mention this room before?" Katie asked me, her eyes scanning over the shelves and armchairs in the beautifully sunlit room. Everything seemed to shine, even with an inch of dust on it. I shook my head.

"No but that means it's all ours. No dodgy little first years pissing the hell out of us while we're trying to do something." I smirked at her and she laughed, shaking her head. "It's only the truth. You cannot deny the facts Katie."

"Of course I can't." I grinned at her and sat down in one of the armchairs, stretching my legs out. She waked over to one of the book shelves and started running her fingers over the books. "Who do you suppose put all this stuff in here?" She asked, pulling a book out of its place and opening it, blowing off the dust.

"I don't know, probably someone who didn't have any friends, and spent all their spare time reading. That's ringing some bells, maybe someone like Granger?" She glared at me.

"That was just uncalled for… I think it was someone who just wanted to get away from everyone and everything."

"You think too deep." She threw the book at me and I held my arms up to block my face.

"What the hell? Don't just throw books at me. All I do is say the truth and I get abused for it. I might as well just not say anything at all." She laughed at me.

"Oh, of course, Draco Malfoy not saying anything at all; because we all know that is possible."

"It's a gift to speak your mind."

"Uh huh," she shook her head with a smile and grabbed another book and dusted it off. "Make love with magic: A book of love potions and their uses." She looked at me and raised her eyebrows.

"Sounds like something Eloise Midgeon would read. She'd need a love potion to make anyone fancy her." She laughed but seemed to feel bad about it a moment later and stopped abruptly.

"She's nice."

"She's hideous." I responded back, earning a laugh from her.

"You've got to stop basing your ideas of people on their looks."

"I don't do that."

"Yes, you do. Everyone does. Your limit is just far beyond everyone else's."

"Eloise Midgeon is a beast no matter what you say." She started to laugh, very hard. She fell into the other armchair. "What is so hilarious?" She regained herself and said

"Oh, nothing," she sighed and opened the book and started flipping through the pages. "Some of this is actually interesting… listen to this: 'The Lustful Lotus potion is one of the strongest love potions in the world. No real cure has been found to this. Some say it is the cause of some of the most famous odd wizard couples there are today.' Then it just lists ingredients and how to make it."

"Some people are just too desperate. I guess it does give hope to those unfortunate looking witches out there."

"'Passionate Peach Concoction: Add some passion to your relationship. One sip and you'll be gazing upon stars in no time.' Wow. There are some pretty crazy things in this book."

"Put it away before you get any ideas." She smirked at me then put the book back in its place. She walked over to me and grabbed the book out of my hands that she had been holding.

"'A Perfect Sunset. A story of a great romance by Patsy Parallel.' This person definitely had romantic problems." She put it back and moved to the window. She looked out. "We're over the courtyard. Ooh look, there's Cedric Diggory, he is one good-looking guy." I walked over to her and picked her up.

"Surely, not as good-looking as I?" She raised an eyebrow at me. I walked back over to the armchair and sat down Katie on my lap.

"He comes pretty close." She looked at me and it was my turn to raise an eyebrow at her. "I'm kidding!" She leaned in and started to kiss me. I placed my hands on the small of her back and pulled her closer, putting pressure on her back. I opened my eyes for a moment and noticed her cheeks had turned red. I smirked into the kiss and went even further by sliding my tongue into her mouth, startling her and she pulled away. "S-Sorry," she stuttered. Had she not wanted me to do that?

"It's fine," I said with a slightly amused look.

"That just caught me by surprise," she said, obviously embarrassed.

"It's fine," I assured her again. She fell silent and then tentatively kissed me again and then I pulled away. "I'm not going to eat you; you don't have to be afraid to kiss me now." She blushed and then smiled and I pulled her close again and resumed our kiss. She was going to be interesting, that was for sure.

END CHAPTER.

Author's Note: There you go, more coming! Sorry for the wait. Please review. :3


	13. Suspicions Arise

Author's Note: I took out the Voldemort stuff; this is a romance story so I didn't feel like leaving it in and adding in all that extra stuff. Snape is still the potions master, and I created my own defence against the dark arts teacher.  
J.K. Rowling owns everything, I am merely a fan.

There are time skips in this chapter and all the rest following this one. They are signified with '---[Character's name]---.' Hopefully that doesn't make it confusing. :3 *** Is a change in time.  
Please enjoy chapter thirteen!

Suspicions Arise

---Hermione---

I glanced up from my food and noticed Ron wasn't touching his break fast. "She had a good reason Ron, you know she did," I said to him. It was his own fault for kissing Vanessa that this happened to him, I hardly felt any sympathy. He looked at me then just looked down again. "Honestly Ron, you need to eat. Don't let a girl make you starve." He sighed and picked up his fork and began to eat. I shook my head and ate another forkful.

"Has anyone seen Katie?" Harry asked, sitting down next to Ron suddenly. I shook my head.

"No, I woke up and she was already gone. I don't know where she went. I've asked Ginny and she told me to ask Fred and I asked Fred and he said Katie was supposed to come here to see Ginny and… you're not following are you? To put it short, no one knows where Katie is."

"Well she must be somewhere in Hogwarts." Harry said as Fred, George, and Ginny moved to sit next to me.

"Ginny, did she enter the Great Hall at all today?" Fred asked.

"No. Neville was telling me something about a Venezuelan petunia that only will grow there in a specific amount of sun or something. It was boring so I would've noticed if she came in. Oh well, she is probably just getting away from everything. I mean this year has been sort of mental for her so far hasn't it?" I nodded.

"Well I am going to go finish some Arithmacy homework, goodbye." I got up and left for the library.

---Katie---

I pulled my lips from Draco's reluctantly and got up off him, pink in the cheeks. I still felt like a complete idiot but I'd never done that before, it caught me by surprise! I had a right to be shocked.

"Well I better get going. Bye Draco." I grabbed the love potions book, smiled at him and he just smirked and ran his hand through his hair, trying to act impressive. I shook my head and turned on my heel and walked out of the room and passed the tapestry to the second floor corridor. I stood there taking in what just happened when I heard someone call my name.

"Katie! There you are!" I looked over and noticed Hermione approaching me. "Everyone's been wondering where you went off to… and you're just standing in the middle of the corridor… What are you doing?"

"Oh I was, uh just in the library." Nice save.

"That would explain the book. Well I was just heading there myself to, er, finish up some homework. You should go to the Great Hall and eat. Maybe tell some people you've been in the library all this time."

"I will, enjoy yourself Hermione." She smiled and walked down to the end of the hall and through the library doors. My stomach growled and I headed for the Great Hall, like she had suggested. I don't remember Hermione saying she had any homework, I don't see how someone could enjoy studying so much they did it when it was unneeded.

---Harry---

I grabbed a piece of toast, took a bite looked up and saw Katie walking through the doors.

"Katie!" I called. She laughed and walked over to me. Ron went to get up to escape but I grabbed his arm and pulled him back down quickly. "You have to stay" I whispered to him. Katie caught up to us and sat down next to me.

"Do people enjoy yelling my name lately? How are you Harry?" I swallowed another bite and replied,

"Fairly well, where have you been hiding?"

"In the library reading a book, needed to get away from things for a bit."

"I told you." Ginny had joined our conversation. Katie started to push her food around on her plate with her fork, as Ron had been doing before she entered the Hall. I had hoped she would rescue us from the awkward silence, but that doesn't seem to be happening.

"Doesn't anyone feel like eating today?" Ginny asked and Katie looked up at her.

"What do you mean?" She asked. Ginny nodded towards Ron who still hadn't looked up from his plate. "Well,-" She stopped mid-sentence and stared towards the door. Ginny just shrugged and went back to eating. She seemed to be as annoyed as I was becoming. I looked in the direction Katie was staring. Malfoy had just entered. And Katie was staring at him.

"Er, Katie? Are you staring at Malfoy?" I asked.

"Huh? Oh, no." She flushed and looked down and began eating. I raised an eyebrow.

"Did he do something?"

"Well I promised Luna I'd hang out with her today. I'm off, bye guys." Ginny announced before getting up and leaving. I just smiled and did a slight wave. Katie finished eating and said quickly,

"so want to go do something instead of sitting around here?"

"I'm still eating. So is Ron. What is your hurry?"

"Oh nothing, nothing at all. No hurry," She glanced over at the Slytherin table and then quickly at the book she had with her like she was avoiding something. I looked and saw Malfoy staring at her over his shoulder. What is going on? At least Ron's started to eat.

"Ron, are you finished?" Katie asked quickly. Ron started to choke and I just shook my head. He obviously hadn't expected Katie to talk to him. He took a sip of juice and said

"Yes" he squeaked out. He then coughed and said "yes," considerably lower. I laughed to myself; Katie didn't have any sort of reaction to him.

"Ok good, let's go somewhere." She got up and started to walk towards the door. Ron and I looked at each other confusingly then followed after her. She was walking at a very fast pace and clinging tightly to the book she had brought into the Hall with her. Ron and I looked at each other again with raised eyebrows.

"Er, Katie? Why are you walking so fast?" I asked.

"I'm not." She said and considerably slowed down. Something was up with her… but what was it? I had to tell Hermione what was going on. It might have been more than the break-up. Maybe she'd be able to figure it out.

"Katie, where are we going? I mean we've sort of just been wandering the corridors." Ron asked quietly after a long silence.

"Let's go see Hermione." She said without answering his question. Ron looked down at his feet and followed her wordlessly. We headed to the library, two of us utterly confused.

END CHAPTER.

Author's Note: There you go, more coming! Sorry for the wait. Please review. :3


	14. Hidden Actions

Author's Note: I took out the Voldemort stuff; this is a romance story so I didn't feel like leaving it in and adding in all that extra stuff. Snape is still the potions master, and I created my own defence against the dark arts teacher.  
J.K. Rowling owns everything, I am merely a fan.

There are time skips in this chapter and all the rest following this one. They are signified with '---[Character's name]---.' Hopefully that doesn't make it confusing. :3 *** Is a change in time.  
Please enjoy chapter fourteen!

Hidden Actions

"So, tell me again. Why are you guys here? Don't you have something better to do?" asked Hermione, who was still flipping furiously through her book.

"No, we don't," Katie replied.

"We could-" I started but Katie coughed loudly to interrupt my sentence.

"Katie, is something the matter?" Hermione asked. At least I'm not the only one who noticed.

"I could ask you the same Hermione," she replied quickly.

"It's nothing," she said slamming her book shut. Katie looked at her sceptically. "Really, it's nothing just a bit of extra research for Muggle Studies."

"Alright, I believe you. Well guys I am going to go wander the corridors, bye," Katie said while waving. We said goodbye then she wandered off. That was very odd, she had just come here for no reason and then left quickly. I turned to Hermione.

"I need to talk to you" I said more seriously.

"Okay, talk."

"Ron, leave" Ron turned to me.

"You're nice Harry. You know that? Really charming," I rolled my eyes. "Alright, fine. Bye, I'll be in the common room" he said and stalked off. I sat down next to Hermione.

"Now what did you want to talk about Harry?"

"Katie has been acting strange lately. You seem to have noticed. How she left and went missing for a while, and we both know Katie wouldn't spend free time in the library. She and Malfoy were also staring at each other in break fast." She stared at me for a moment, thinking.

"Really? I think I know what's going on, I have to speak to Ron. Bye Harry." She stood up hastily and walked off. I sat there, now alone. I couldn't tell if I should be worried or not. Maybe things will work themselves out. Or maybe nothing's wrong and I'm simply overreacting. I should just sit back and think about Quidditch. Wait, didn't Hermione say she had to do Arithmancy homework? And now she was working on something for Muggle Studies?

---Hermione---

"WHAT?!" Ron yelled. I jumped a little and waved my hands slightly before attempting to calm him down.

"Well maybe it's not true. I mean it is just what I think happened. Even though everything... points to that… still it might not be true."

"Hermione, if you think that then it must be true. When have you ever been wrong?"

"Well-"

"You haven't."

"I'm sure I have been wrong plenty of times."

"Maybe as a little kid, never mind that, have you found it yet?"

"Found what?" I asked, having a temporary dumb moment. Ron made a drinking gesture and I glanced around to see that no one was watching us. "Oh! That, no I haven't. I think they are in the restricted section. I will just have to keep looking I guess. I don't even know why I am helping you with this. You know, you are doing it on your own."

"But I need your help finding it. Please, I really need it." I looked at him, he looked so helpless. For once, I agreed to do something against school rules.

"Fine, I will keep looking. Back to the library for me I guess."

"Well it can't be that bad. I mean it is the library and you are you," he grinned.

"Goodbye Ron."

"Bye." He replied with a laugh as I left the common room.

---Katie---

"I know Hermione is up to something" I said to myself before gnawing on the inside of my cheek.

"You really should consider seeing someone about that."

"About what?" I wheeled around, startled. Draco was there, leaning against the wall.

"Only mental people talk to themselves," he smirked. I walked up to him.

"I wasn't talking to myself. And be quiet," he laughed at me and grabbed me around the waist. "Not in the corridors Draco! Someone will see-"

"No one will see, no one comes down these corridors," he said as he leaned in to kiss me. My stomach did about ten back flips. I wrapped my arms around his neck and kissed him a little harder, pushing my body against his. He flipped us around so I was against the wall. He slid his arm around my back and began to caress my back, over top of my blouse.

"Bloody hell!" We immediately broke apart and turned to see Blaise Zabini standing there with his mouth wide open and a pissed off expression.

"Blaise um …" Draco was lost for words, for once. I looked down and stared at Draco's chest. I realized that probably wasn't the best thing to do so I looked at Blaise. He just turned and walked away and I had a horrible feeling. "Damn it" Draco whispered before releasing me.

"Maybe he won't tell anyone. I mean he wouldn't tell the Slytherins, would he?" I said.

"No, he wouldn't tell them. He'd tell the Gryffindors."

"Damn it." I sighed and covered my face with my hand, this was not happening.

END CHAPTER.

Author's Note: There you go, more coming! Sorry for the wait. Please review. :3


	15. The Secret's Out

Author's Note: I took out the Voldemort stuff; this is a romance story so I didn't feel like leaving it in and adding in all that extra stuff. Snape is still the potions master, and I created my own defence against the dark arts teacher.  
J.K. Rowling owns everything, I am merely a fan.

There are time skips in this chapter and all the rest following this one. They are signified with '---[Character's name]---.' Hopefully that doesn't make it confusing. :3 *** Is a change in time.  
Please enjoy chapter fifteen!

The Secret's Out

"He won't really tell Harry will he?"

"Most likely, he is a Slytherin. We enjoy things like this" Draco replied. "He knows you won't want Potter to know of all people, so he'll tell him. It's natural."

"It's evil."

"Is there really a difference?"

"Yes, it's called being nice and empathetic. Some people like this."

"Yes well some people are mental also."

"What about you? Don't you care that he knows?"

"Oh Blaise knows not to tell anyone who will blab about me and you. Besides," he grabbed my hand and pulled me closer. I didn't find him threatening at all, how did he manage to get Blaise to be frightened of him? "Is it really that bad if he does?" He looked so handsome staring into my eyes. I bit my lip and then I shook my head.

"Listen to yourself! You, Draco Malfoy, of all people! You, not caring! I am in Gryffindor remember? You are Slytherin we are supposed to hate each other!"

"Yeah, I was kidding" he said with a small smirk. I sighed.

"You know you can be so difficult sometimes" I said then kissed him gently on the lips. We let go.

"Oh but you enjoy it, right?"

"Shut it." He continued to smirk and I grinned. "I am going to go. I need to talk to Harry before Blaise does" I said letting go of his hands.

"Why do you always go to Potter? I mean, he's Potter."

"And he is my best friend so I am leaving. Bye" I walked off, slightly irked.

***

I opened the heavy door to get into the corridor with the Portrait of the Fat Lady only to have Blaise step out from behind a corner and the sound of the portrait closing.

"So, been snogging Draco have you?" He asked me. I looked him straight in the eyes; I couldn't look frightened, even though I really was.

"So what if I have? You don't scare me Blaise." A lie, I know.

"I think I do. I think you are just pretending to be a tough little Gryffindor girl who can deal with everything. You know as well I do that you are scared. You broke the rules. You snogged a snake." I glared at him, despite wanting to giggle at that last sentence. "Even right now you are just hoping that I didn't tell your pathetic little friends what I saw in the corridor." You guessed right, Blaise. "Well that's too bad because I did. See you Monroe" He laughed and walked away.

"WAIT!" I yelled after him. I turned around, as did he.

"Yes?"

"Who did you tell?"

"Now why would I tell you?"

"Just tell me Blaise."

"Oh, no one, just Potter." He smirked and then left. Anyone but Harry, I can deal with anyone but Harry. I took a deep breath, but my heart continued to race. I made my way to the common room. When I got there I saw Harry in a big arm chair by the fire and I walked up to him, really nervous.

"Harry I can explain I swear-"

"Katie, I don't want to hear it" he said and he walked to his dormitory. I collapsed in the chair he had been sitting in. What am I supposed to do now? My friends will never forgive me for this.

***

I woke up the next morning dreading classes. But most of all dreading what my friends would do or say to me. Unless… Ron and Hermione didn't know, and Harry never told them. No, he probably did. I have to talk to him. I rushed to put on my robes and headed down to the common room, nearly tripping and falling down the stairs. Hermione was sitting at a table in the corner of the room reading a book with Crookshanks purring on her lap. I went and sat down next to her.

"Morning Hermione" I said to her.

"Oh, hello Katie, I didn't see you. How did you sleep?" Good she didn't know, which meant Ron probably didn't either.

"Not so good. Er, bad sleep. What classes do we have first?"

"History of Magic is first and than Care of Magical Creatures. Then after lunch we have double Herbology."

"That is a lot of Hufflepuff."

"Yes it is." I was silent for a moment before I asked her a question.

"So, er, have you seen Ron or Harry?"

"Harry was up already. But he wanted to leave for break fast early I suppose, he took off rather quickly."

"Oh… well… alright. See you at history of magic Hermione," I smiled weakly.

"See you," she replied and became almost immediately refocused on her book. I walked through the portrait hole and smacked into Parvati and Lavender, falling backwards. I knew I'd wipe out today.

"Oh Katie, you might not want to go down to break fast. Harry is quite upset. He keeps mumbling to himself about you. Lavender and I came back here to get away from him." Parvati said to me, without offering to help me up. I stood up and dusted off my robes.

"I'll take my chances. Bye," I said and proceeded to make my way to the Great Hall. I walked in and saw Harry sitting slightly further away from Ginny than he would have been normally. Ginny looked like she was trying to talk to him but he wouldn't listen. I walked up to them.

"Harry you will have to talk to me sooner or later," Ginny was saying impatiently as I sat down on the other side of Harry. He looked up to see who sat next to him and glared at me.

"I should say the same thing. Harry, please come for a walk with me. Please," I begged. He grunted. "Honestly, you are just being stubborn now."

"Fine," he said as he got up and started to leave. I looked fast at Ginny apologetically, then left after Harry. We got outside and it was quite chilly and windy.

"Harry, we can't walk outside, we are going to miss class!"

"Everyone else is having breakfast. We won't be late," he realized then that he was talking to me as a normal human being and stopped.

"Harry, I am sorry but-"

"Why would you bloody hell snog Malfoy? Draco Malfoy! I thought you hated him! Malfoy!! Why?!" I'd never seen him so upset. I decided to take the quiet, sort of tentative but honest approach.

"I did because I like him, alright? I know him differently than you do." We sat down under a huge tree to get out of the wind. "He is sweet and nice to me... sort of. I know you don't like him which is why I was scared to get involved with him in the first place. I would never want to do anything to hurt our friendship," I shivered. Harry took his cloak off and draped it over my shoulders and sighed. At least that was something.

"Katie… Don't let what I think get in the way of you being happy… Even if it is Malfoy." He added, grumbling. I smiled at him.

"So you understand?"

"I suppose."

"And do you forgive me?"

"Sure, now let's get to class," he helped me up and we headed back towards the castle. I was absolutely thrilled. Damage control, complete! I wanted to jump up and down, but thought better of it.

END CHAPTER.

Author's Note: There you go, more coming! Sorry for the wait. Please review. :3


End file.
